Entre el Pecado y la Virtud
by VittoriaMalfoy
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! 7 años más tarde... Él.. Empresario del año.. Ella.. Dueña de una prestigiosa cadena hotelera. Qué pasará cuando en unas vacaciones se encuentren? Podrán aclarar todo? DracoHermione.. entren y lean! Reviewsss!
1. Prólogo

_**Hola qué tal!! Aquí les entregó el comienzo de mi primer fanfic! Espero les guste a todos! Y por fiss.. Dejen Reviews.. **_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling excepto los creados por mí.. )**_

**Entre el Pecado y la Virtud**

**Prólogo**

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde aquél entonces. Desde ese horrible, o quizás el peor momento de su vida. El no volvió a Hogwarts, ni siquiera al Londres mágico, a dónde realmente pertenecía. Ahora era dueño de una empresa constructora. Se llamaba Malfoy's Building, C.A. Y para ser honestos, le iba del todo bien. Tenía todo lo que quería, era uno de los empresarios más cotizados de Europa y generalmente era muy solicitado por otras empresas para proyectos sumamente importantes. También estaba casado, cualquier mujer q lo conociera, diría que su esposa debía ser muy afortunada de tener a tal hombre como esposo. Simplemente era sexy, adorable, con una sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver tan adorable y con esa mirada, SU mirada, gris, fría, penetrante, pero aún así, hipnotizante. Era considerado también por la revista People como el hombre más sexy del año.

Aunque no todo le era color de rosa. Aunque estaba casado con una bellísima y refinada mujer, diseñadora de modas, no tenía hijos, y eso era algo que le perturbaba, era lo que más deseaba, y muchos se lo cuestionaban. La razón era muy simple, y sólo sus amigos más cercanos, sus confidentes, sabían por qué no tenía hijos. La razón: SU ESPOSA. No porque fuese fea, o no reuniera las características físicas que un Malfoy podría desear para su descendente. Ella era alta, aprox. De 1.75cm, delgada, esbelta, era rubia, con un ojo azul celeste y otro verde aguamarina, un perfecto cabello lacio y en capas, en fin, su belleza era arrebatadora. Hasta en el más insensible de los hombres causaría un deseo incontrolable. Había hasta personas de la comunidad mágica que creía q era parte veela. Por sus increíbles características. Pero no, no era su físico, ni tampoco que fuese infértil, porque si algo ella le había pedido miles de veces era tener un hijo. Pero él se negaba una y otra vez con su excusa de siempre:

- No es el momento Zarah, aún no estamos en las condiciones adecuadas para un hijo! –dijo Draco en un tono de exasperación debido a la frecuencia con la q Zarah le hacía la misma pregunta-.

- Por Dios Draco! 5 años de matrimonio no te parecen suficientes?? Lo tenemos todo! Tenemos todo para q tenga una vida digna de un rey! No le faltará nada!! –le reprochó Zarah, sabiendo que Draco no aguantaría más su presión-.

Sí, era cierto que Draco se moría por un hijo, pero no un hijo de Zarah. Que aunque le pareciera bella e inteligente, no llegaba a llenarlo de ese amor por el que él había huido aquélla noche quedando ante todos sus compañeros como un idiota y un cobarde. Sólo ella podía brindarle ese amor, sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo plenamente feliz. Y ahora no estaba a su lado. Cuánto se maldice Draco por haberla hecho sufrir tanto aquéllos años, por no haberla valorado y por haberse dejado llevar por su padre. Cuánto le odiaba por hacer que se separara de la única mujer a la que había amado toda su vida. Y ahora sólo fingía ser feliz con Zarah, todo era un montaje, publicidad, todo era para q ella diera su salto a la fama. Ese el trato, pero ella se dejó llevar por sus besos, sus caricias, y ahora estaba enamorada. De un amor que sabía no le correspondía. De un amor imposible, que aunque fuese legalmente de ella, sabía que tenía otra dueña. Y temía la llegada de ese día. Ese día en donde se reencontrasen Draco y su eterna amada. Porque sabía que sería el fin. El fin de farsa que los llevó a la cima a ambos. Pero que algún día debía terminar.

**Bueno, fue algo corto, pero les prometo que el próximo cap será más largo! Espero les guste! Besos a todos! (K)**


	2. Nota de la Autora

**NOTA AUTORA**

Hola a todos! Es la primera vez q escribo un fanfic y me gustaría contar con la ayuda de todos ustedes para terminarlo y sea de su completo agrado! Como ven, me encanta esta parejita.. Él es tan, tan, Dioss.. Jeje.. Espero les haya por lo menos llamado la atención mi prólogo! Estaré escribiendo esta semana y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible! Aunque estaré un poco cargada esta semana por los parciales en la universidad y aparte porque se acerca 14 de Febrero y aún no sé q regalarle a mi adorable novio! O Por fiss dejen reviews para saber si mi historia tiene su aceptación.. Acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas..

Hasta la próxima! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y por supuesto un fabuloso Día del Amor y la Amistad! Un Besote a todos..


	3. En la pasarela Un suceso inesperado

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Siento haberme tardado pero es q he estado full con la uni! Gracias por los reviews! Fueron pocos pero estaré actualizando para ver si les va gustando.. :D **

**En la Pasarela. Un suceso inesperado.**

El gran día había llegado. El día del lanzamiento de la nueva colección de Zarah, había trabajado mucho en ella y realmente estaba ilusionada con ésta. Las modelos se preparaban, los decoradores daban los toques finales al ambiente un tanto "rosa" y sofisticado. Se trataba de una línea un poco más fresca y juvenil, sin dejar de lado lo que identificaba a la línea que era el toque elegante en cualquier momento.

Faltaban sólo 30 minutos para el inicio del desfile cuando…

- Draco.. Podemos discutirlo una vez más? – Preguntó una Zarah un poco nerviosa y anhelante, aún cuando sabía que la reacción de Draco quizá fuese la misma de siempre-.

- Hemos discutido esto mil veces y mil veces te he dicho que no. No estoy para tener hijos.

- Pero Dra…

- Fin de la discusión Zarah, esta es tu noche, disfrútala.. Pero por favor cerremos ya el tema.. –Dijo Draco cortando y dirigiéndose a la primera fila que estaba apartada para la diseñadora y su familia.

El espectáculo estaba apunto de comenzar y Zarah ya estaba lista para dar la bienvenida a todos sus invitados. La música comenzaba, mientras los espectadores permanecían anhelantes en sus asientos. Esta sería una noche larga y que cambiaría la vida de algunas personas.

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche tengo el honor y el placer de presentar ante ustedes el lanzamiento de mi nueva colección Otoño-Invierno, espero sea de su pleno agrado y sea bien recibido. Que lo disfruten. -Dicho esto se retiró por la escalera del final de la pasarela y se sentó junto a su esposo justo en el momento en que se iniciaba el desfile.-

El desfile transcurrió perfectamente, sin ningún contratiempo y acabando con los aplausos y la total aceptación del público presente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la alegría que sentía esa noche, sabía, muy en el fondo que algo no andaba bien, el ambiente esta como pesado, tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría.

-------------------

- Herms.. Tienes que descansar amiga, no puedes estar así toda la noche.. Mira, puedo quedarme aquí si quieres! Para que no te sientas sola, pero de verdad no me gusta verte así.. -Le dijo Ginny abrazando a una Hermione un tanto triste y desilusionada.-

- Ayy Amiga, si todo fuese tan fácil, es que sabes, a veces me gustaría poder desaparecer de este mundo, no sé irme lejos, donde nadie me conozca, ya no puedo con esto.. -Respondió Hermione con el rostro empañado en lágrimas.-

Llevaba 4 años casada con el hermano anterior a Ginny, Ron Weasly, y sentía que llevaba una eternidad junto a él, le parecía todo una farsa, y aunque Ginny adoraba a su hermano, apoyaba y cuidaba a Herm.. Sabía que su matrimonio con Ron era un intento por olvidar todo lo que vivió y sufrió con ese joven que la abandonó en su penúltimo año de secundaria y al cual seguía amando como el primer día. No podía evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al pensar que estaba utilizando, por así llamarlo, a su hermano, que aunque no era intencional ya que el pelirrojo siempre estuvo enamorado de Herm y ella alguna vez lo llegó a querer, intentaba quererlo tanto como a ese del que ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Ella vivía en Londres, en donde cumplía su labor como dueña y gerente de una de las cadenas hoteleras más prestigiosas de Europa, FairyVille, y aparte laboraba en el Londres Mágico como medimaga, cosa que a pesar de que le agradaba, le traía tristes recuerdos, por eso el que no lo pudiese olvidar todavía. Cada día que pasaba, cada noche, pensaba en él, en su sonrisa arrogante, en su mirada intimidante, en su porte de caballero, en su voz, en su aroma tan sensual y fresco a la vez.. No olvidaba los besos que la hacían vibrar por completo, las caricias que nunca más probó de otra persona. Era él y sólo él, el dueño de su corazón, a nadie más le pertenecía, y ya comenzaba a fastidiarle y a molestarle el seguir casada con Ron. No habían tenido hijos, porque ella así lo había decidido, había hecho una promesa, a él, ninguno tendría hijos con nadie q no fuesen ellos mismos. Porque su amor era inmenso, noble, mágico... El le suplicaba que tuviesen aunque fuese uno solo, Ron se desvivía por Hermione, la amaba con todo su ser, le daba todo para ser feliz, pero no se imaginaba, que ella no sentía por él más q un simple cariño de hermana, él creía que ella también lo amaba, a pesar de que las caricias y los besos habían cesado, a pesar de que tenían un año sin estar íntimamente juntos. Ella no podía, le repugnaba la sola idea de besar a Ron, desde hacía tiempo que no pasaba de un ligero roce de labios. Era lo mejor. O al menos así lo consideraba ella.

Sabía que no estaba bien seguir con la farsa, pero no tenía el suficiente valor y coraje para decirle a su esposo que no podía seguir con él, que todo había sido un intento de olvidar, pero que no había conseguido lograr, que seguía amando al único hombre que era capaz de hacerla sentir en la estrellas, aquél hombre que al que le entregó su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo por primera vez. Quería estar con él, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no supiese nada de él ni supiese si aún él la quería, si la recordaba siquiera. Ella lo dudaba, él era muy galante, atractivo, apasionado, podía conquistar a la chica que quisiera con sólo una mirada. Tal como la había conquistado a ella. Esa mirada.

_FlashBack_

_Hermione se dirigía un poco apresurada hacia las mazmorras, en donde quedaba su salón de Pociones, iba un poco retardada pues se le había pasado el tiempo en la biblioteca terminando un rollo de pergamino que le había mandado a hacer su insufrible profesor de pociones. Y todo por haber refutado a Draco en la clase pasada. Como deseaba convertirlo en hurón y dejarlo en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido, para ver si llegaba algún ser y terminaba con él de una vez por todas. Caminaba apresuradamente cuando de pronto..._

_PLOFFF!!!_

_Sus libros junto con su pergamino cayeron al suelo. Había tropezado con alguien por andar pensando en cosas insignificantes y no prestar atención a dónde se dirigía._

_- Qué sucede Granger? Acaso la biblioteca y el montón de libros que llevas te cegaron? Puedes fijarte un poco más la próxima vez, no quiero tener que ensuciarme de nuevo, mira que por cada vez q tropiece contigo tendré que cambiarme, no vaya a ser que me contagies de algo. -Dijo Draco sarcásticamente haciendo enfadar aún más a la castaña.-_

_- Te sugiero Malfoy que cierres la boca y no vuelvas a atravesarte en mi camino, porque para la próxima no te contagiaré de nada pero te asegur..._

_- Qué? Me lanzarás uno de esos hechizos que aprendes leyendo tus tontas revistas de niñitas?? JA! Por favor Granger, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca un sangre sucia como tú podría hechizarme. Me entiendes? -Le cortó Draco hablándole como si fuese un bicho raro, cuando de pronto vio se le acercaba la castaña a tratar de responder su última pregunta.-_

_- Malfoy.. -dijo Hermione mientras se le acercaba más al muchacho.- Por favor, no trates de colmar mi paciencia. La próxim... -Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar pues un grupo de muchachos habían pasado corriendo y los habían tropezado, haciendo q cayeran uno sobre otro.-_

_- Quítate de encima Malfoy! -Gritó una Hermione un tanto enfurecida._

_- Y si no quiero qué? _

_- No te atrevas a retarme! Me arrugas mi uniforme! Lo sabías? Supongo que no.. No debes saber siquiera qué es arrugar._

_Draco no respondió por lo que un incómodo silencio de apoderó de los dos haciendo que se miraran fijamente durando un par de segundos. Fue una mirada diferente, No era ni arrogante ni malévola, era una mirada.. Tierna.. --Oh rayos Hermione qué te pasa cómo puedes pensar que este ser es capaz de dar una mirada tierna a alguien a quien odia, no seas absurda, levántate y ve a la clase que ya debe haber comenzado y de seguro ese viejo de piel cetrina le quita puntos a tu casa por llegar tarde sin tomar en cuenta que su adorado alumno Malfoy llega junto a mí y ya es mucho acercamiento a este patán.-- Pensó Hermione confundida, esa mirada de Draco la había estremecido, no sabía por qué, sólo sabía que la dejaría pensando un buen rato. _

_- Qué esperas para levantarte? -Preguntó Hermione notando que el chico aún seguía en la misma posición y no obstante seguía mirándola como si nada pasara- Sabes que es tarde ya y que de seguro le quitan puntos a mi casa? Ah no pero claro de seguro no te importa porque qué le puede importar al arrogante de Malfoy que le quiten puntos a su casa enemiga Gryffindor, cierto? Vamos levántate!!!_

_- Pensé que no te importaba que estuviese encima de ti.. Y.. Sí sé qué es arrugar, no soy ignorante, está claro? Por cierto no te preocupes por llegar tarde, porque si no lo has notado, nadie de nuestra clase está por aquí, ni siquiera tu adorado Potter con su acompañante la Comadreja. No hay clase hoy, Snape está en la enfermería. Tuvo un leve accidente con una de sus pociones, al parecer se distrajo con la visita de alguien y olvidó poner un ingrediente esencial. Y bueno ya que insistes, me levantaré.. -dijo Malfoy un poco relajado, cosa que para Hermione resultó rara, ya que él nunca se dirigía de esa forma hacia ella.-_

_- Sería justicia.. Ya comenzaba a sentirme asfixiada.. -Respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie y arreglando su uniforme y su cabello, el cual llevaba recogido en un moño y se había aflojado por la caída y tanto tiempo acostada en el suelo con Malfoy encima. Encima, sonaba raro eso, pero era lo que había pasado. Aún no podía dejar a un lado esa miraba que minutos antes le había dirigido Draco.- Será mejor que me vaya, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Adiós Malfoy._

_- Hasta la próxima Herm.. Granger.. Y por favor, ten más cuidado al caminar. -Y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo a la chica y giró para continuar con su camino. Estar en esa posición con Granger le había resultado extraño pero.. Cómoda, agradable, sí eso había dicho, agradable.- Pero por Merlín! Deja de pensar estupideces Draco! Ella no es más que una sangre sucia, no merece ni siquiera tu mirada. -Esa mirada que minutos antes le había dedicado. qué había pasado? Por qué se había sentido así con ella después de insultarla, y por qué no pudo hacerlo después cuando se incorporó de estar tirado en el suelo? Cualquiera que los hubiese visto habría pensado que estaban alucinando. No era común encontrar a este par en tal posición.-_

_Fin FlashBack_

Debía pensar rápido qué haría. Debía tomar un decisión, no podía seguir así. Era injusto para Ron y para ella. Quería que él fuera feliz, que alguien le diese esa felicidad que ella no había podido darle y que nunca podría darle.

Ron sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no se atrevía a cuestionarle nada a Herm porque no quería perderla, quería estar con ella así nada fuese como él quisiera, con el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado, aunque fuese para discutir, se sentía, no feliz, pero conforme.. Tan sólo podía hablarlo con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Harry Potter.

- Harry, es que simplemente no entiendo su comportamiento, ya lleva mucho tiempo así, prácticamente no me mira! De verdad no sé qué hacer, no sé si deba hablar con ella sobre esto, no quiero que se acaba. -Dijo Ron preocupado, se sentía con un enorme agujero en el pecho, tenía esa sensación de vacío que se siente cuando estás a punto de perder o has perdido a alguien.-

- Lo mejor es que lo hables con ella Ron, no puedes estar toda la vida así, fingiendo estar feliz con ella, sin saber lo que le ocurre, necesitan hablar, aclarar las cosas, a ver.. Desde hace cuánto que no le das un beso? -Le aconsejó Harry muy seriamente.-

- Bueno, eh.. Desde hace más de 2 meses no rozo sus labios.. Esos labios.. Por qué tiene que ser así? De verdad que no la entiendo..

- Ves? Debes hablar con ella, sin temor a que se acaben las cosas, todo comienzo tiene un final, feliz, triste, pero lo tiene, y si las cosas deben terminar por el bien de los dos, sólo tendrás que aceptarlo humildemente sin reprochar nada, quizás su matrimonio no fue lo que esperaban y por eso las cosas se han ido abajo. Te recomiendo que lo pienses amigo. No debes pasar más tiempo así, búscala y resuelvan todo. -Dicho esto se levantó del sofá donde se había tendido y salió a buscar a su esposa, Ginny, quién lo había llamado para que la recogiera en casa de Hermione desde hacía más de una hora.-

-------------------

- Draco mi amor qué pasa, te noto extraño, como ausente, qué tienes mi vida? -Le preguntó Zarah a un Draco presente pero distante a la vez, no sabía qué tenía, pero lo notaba diferente a como estaba al comienzo del desfile, le pasaba algo, de eso estaba segura.-

- Ahh.. Perdón, estaba pensando.. Uhmm.. No sé, hay algo en este lugar que no me convence, creo que deberíamos irnos Zarah. -Dijo Draco viendo en todas direcciones, preocupado y confundiendo a Zarah.-

- Draco mi amor, no podemos irnos, apenas comenzará la fiesta. Vamos! Es mi noche, tenemos que disfrutar! Mira que después de aquí, podremos hacer.. Mmmm.. Algo.. más.. Divertido.. -Esta última frase la dijo en un tono sensual y depositando al final de ella un beso firme y un tanto erótico sobre los labios de Draco, ella sabía que le encantaban, pero más le encantaba a ella la forma tan maravillosa en que él la hacía suya, en que la poseía, era una sensación indescriptible.-

- Ja, podemos estar un rato, luego irnos, de verdad necesito relajarme, tú sabes... -Dicho esto avanzó con paso firme de la mano con Zarah hacia la recepción donde ya tenía la fiesta 45 minutos de haber comenzado.-

Tenían ya rato disfrutando de la fiesta cuando de repente todo se apagó, el salón quedó completamente a oscuras y no podía verse nada, sólo escuchaba los gritos y los sollozos de personas las cuales no sabían qué estaba sucediendo. Se escuchó al final del salón un estruendoso sonido que a todos se les hacía familiar, habían disparado contra alguien, de eso estaba seguro, habían heridos.. Y, alguien muerto, podía sentirlo, podía percibirlo. Tomó a Zarah de la mano y salió corriendo del salón como mejor pudo con Zarah detrás, debía protegerla, no podía pasarle nada, de lo contrario, El también se vería afectado.

Todo era humo, oscuridad y confusión, gente gritaba, lloraba, corría por todas partes, tratando de huir del lugar, para cuando llegaron las autoridades, ya la luz había llegado y sólo se podía observa un muy pronunciado desastre en todo el lugar, sangre en las paredes, humo, todo estaba revuelto, los enfermeros se llevaron a las 3 personas heridas que habían para brindarles atención y el médico forense se encargaba de investigar al muerto. Era un hombre. Moreno, atractivo, venía de la alta sociedad, respondía al nombre de Zabinni. Blaise Zabinni.

Habían llegado a su habitación en su Mansión, estaban agitados, sorprendidos, asustados, no sabían qué ni cómo había pasado. Pero lograron escapar a tiempo de allí. Draco todavía estaba en shock, algo le decía que eso no acababa ahí, que estarían ellos metidos en todo ese lío, lo sabía, sabía que tenían que ver, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de quién podría haber muerto. Ni por qué.

- Vamos Draco, ya salimos de allí, ahora estamos solos tú y yo. En nuestra habitación, podemos relajarnos sabes.. Vamos Draco, olvídate de eso por un momento, hazme, hazme tuya Draco, como sueles hacerlo, quiero gritar esta noche, quiero que sea "nuestra noche" Draco, por favor.. -Le decía en un tono anhelante y con unos que otros gemidos, le suplicaba porque le hiciera el amor, o al menos así lo llamaba ella, porque para él sólo era "sexo" y nada más, no podía hacerle el amor a otra mujer que no fuese su eterna amada.

- Zarah por favor, mira lo que acab...

Draco no pudo terminar de hablar porque Zarah se había abalanzado encima de él besándolo y acariciándolo, estaba incitándolo, lo quería en ese momento, y ella no aceptaría un No por respuesta, tenía que ser suya esa noche, era LA noche. Draco no podía evitar sentir, obviamente Zarah era una mujer muy provocativa, y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo explotar, que era exactamente lo que hacía en ese momento. Lo acariciaba, lo besaba, respira su olor, enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y gemía anhelante, por un Draco excitante, rogaba que la complaciera en ese mismo instante. Draco no pudo resistirse más y la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargó y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama, se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, en sus labios, esos labios que tanto le excitaban, respiraba sobre ella, la tocaba, se levantó y se quitó la elegante camisa que llevaba puesta, comenzó a acariciar a Zarah por su abdomen, por sus pechos, observaba como su plano vientre se movía por la excitación y el placer que le daba estar en esa situación, quería devorarla en ese momento, suavemente le quitó la blusa de satín que llevaba Zarah y dejó al desnudo sus pechos sonrosados ya, Zarah tenía unos muy buenos pechos, firmes, maduros, y poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con su boca aquél maravilloso ejemplar que tenía enfrente, besaba sus senos, le acariciaba las perfectas piernas que poseía, la besaba, mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda y de vez en cuando le daba un pequeño arañazo pidiéndole que siguiera que no se detuviera. Los dos estaban increíblemente excitados, Draco al verla suplicante, deslizó la pequeña falda de denim que llevaba puesta Zarah y luego la despojó de su diminuta ropa interior, lentamente acariciaba su plano vientre y se acercaba más al mayor punto de placer de Zarah, la besaba suavemente, respiraba, la tocaba, Zarah gemía y pedía por más, Draco se fue acercando más al lugar de entre las piernas por el que Zarah tanto le había rogado, y sin mayor rodeo comenzó a besarla, besaba de una forma que Zarah se retorcía de placer en la cama, en que la saboreaba. Ya suficientemente excitados Draco se dispuso a despojarse de lo que quedaba de ropa mientras seguía acariciando y tocando a su esposa con su otra mano, era muy eficiente, tanto que en menos de 30 segundos estaba ya listo para entrar en ella. Y así fue, suavemente entró en ella hasta sentir ese calor que le brindaba el interior del cuerpo de Zarah, sintiendo sus contracciones y sus movimientos que tanto le excitaban. Draco no podía creer lo bien que se había sentido en ese momento. Fue como subir al cielo y bajar lentamente con un paracaídas, lo mismo sentía Zarah, era maravilloso lo que Draco le hacía a su perfecto cuerpo, no había nadie más que la hiciera sentir tan bien como él. Estaban agotados, había sido sumamente placentera esa noche, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, ahora estaban acostados, ella entre los brazos de él acariciando su suave pecho, en el cual aún podía sentir los agitados latidos del corazón de Draco, no quedaba duda que esta había sido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que habían tenido en toda su relación. Al momento ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, y al despertar se dieron cuenta, de algo que podría cambiarles la vida, habían hecho algo mal. Y ahora tendrían que tratar de solucionar ese pequeño detalle.

**Bueno amigos! Hasta aquí este primer capítulo.. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen Reviews! Acepto sugerencias y críticas (constructivas) jeje.. Para el próximo capítulo, trataré de subirlo más rápido y de que sea un poco más largo!! No he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir ya que he andado estresada con la uni y que de paso falta 1 día para el 14 de febrero y aún no tengo el regalo de mi novio: Bueno, besos para todos los que me leen y gracias de nuevo por los revews dejados! Cuídense :D**


	4. Implicados Un Pequeño Detalle

_**Hola qué tal!! Gracias por los reviews dejados, y no pensarían que los dejaría con la duda de saber qué había pasado, pues este será un capítulo un poco revelador (yo diría que bastante jeje), un poco más largo que el primero, espero que les guste! **_

**__**

**Beautifly: Gracias por tus reviews! En este cap. sabrás qué sucedió, y qué está por suceder, muchos sucesos en un sólo capítulo, pero sólo dos relevantes.. )**

**Oromalfoy: Muchas gracias!! Sí conseguí el regalo para mi novio y le fascinó! De veras lo sorprendí, no se esperaba que fuese tan creativa jeje.. ) Y bueno en este cap podrás aclarar todas tus dudas!! jeje, espero que te guste! **

**Katekena: Gracias por tu review! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un cáp más largo! Espero sea de tu agrado.. )**

**Implicados. Un "Pequeño" Detalle**

****

- Zarah… Yo.. No, esto no puede pasar OK.. Yo voy a ir a la farmacia y te traeré unas pastillas, no puede pasar nada… -Dijo Draco claramente angustiado y con un toque de molestia por haberse dejado llevar por sus hormonas y no haber usado protección-.

- Draco mi amor! Esta podría ser la oportunidad que tanto hemos esperado! No podemos dejarlo así mi amor! –Replicó Zarah exaltada y saltando encima de Draco-.

- La oportunidad que TÚ has estado buscando Zarah! NO yo! Yo no quiero un hijo tuy.. –Draco se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que acababa de decir y notar el efecto que causaba en Zarah-.

- Dra.. Así que es eso.. Tú, yo.. No digas más por favor, no es necesario que termines, mira yo..

- Zarah, Zarah, discúlpame de verdad, yo no, no quise decir eso, es sólo q…

- Nada Draco –comenzó a hablar Zarah con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- sabes, yo, yo pensaba que eras un poco más racional, y, si tú no quieres un hijo mío, porque eso fue lo que me dijiste, no te preocupes, yo, yo me voy, lejos, de todo, de ti, y bueno ya tendré a alguien que sí quiera un hijo mío, porque sabes algo? Yo no pienso dejar a este niño, yo lo voy a tener, lo quieras o no. Te quedó claro?

- Zarah mira, no es necesario que te vayas, tú eres mi esposa y no puedes hacer eso, lo sabes perfectamente, y menos irte con un hijo MÍO, porque es mío, es sólo que, ahh, no era el momento Zarah, por qué no lo has terminado de entend...

Draco no terminó de hablar pues en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Zarah se dirigió a abrir la puerta secándose las lágrimas mientras Draco se terminaba de arreglar su elegante camisa. Al abrir Zarah se llevó una extraña sorpresa al encontrarse con un comisario y un par de detectives solicitando a su esposo, Draco Malfoy y a ella. Draco atendió al llamado de Zarah y al instante estaba al frente de los uniformados. A decir verdad, no le agradaba del todo la visita de éstos, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y algo le decía que ellos estaban en la lista de los principales sospechosos.

- Buenos días Sr. Malfoy. –Saludó el comisario estrechándole la mano a Draco con una mirada y una sonrisa no muy simpática al parecer de Draco.

- Bueno días señores, a qué debemos mi esposa y yo su visita?

- Vinimos a buscarlos debido a los acontecimientos de anoche durando la fiesta del lanzamiento de la colección de la Sra. Zarah, creemos que fue algo planeado, y necesitamos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas a ambos, esta muerte no fue algo insignificante, con esto no quiero decir que si hubiese muerto otra persona fuese menos importante, sino que la persona que resultó muerta ha impactado totalmente a la sociedad. Por tratarse de un personaje con un alto cargo y una fortuna, si bien le llamamos, envidiable, por otras familias de también alto prestigio. El Señor Blaise Zabinni, fue asesinado, y nuestra obligación es saber quién y por qué razón ha hecho semejante acto.

- Zabinni! –Dijo Zarah un tanto nerviosa-. Cómo es posible? El había estado con nosotros momentos antes de que todo ocurriera, por qué? No han averiguado nada?

- Precisamente por eso venimos Sra. –Dijo uno de los detectives mirándola de manera sospechosa y muy poco prudencial-. Ustedes, encabezan la lista de sospechosos del asesinato del señor Zabinni. Hemos venido para llevarlos a la comisaría, en donde le realizarán una serie de preguntas y comenzaremos a llevar a cabo la investigación, ahora si son tan amables.

- Un momento –Dijo Draco- No pueden llevarnos así, ustedes no tienen ninguna prueba en contra de nosotros, qué razón tendríamos para hacer algo semejante por Dios.. Es Absurdo!

- Draco mi amor cálmate, mira lo mejor es que hagamos lo que ellos nos piden, sí? Mejor acompañémoslos y respondamos lo que tengamos que responder, al fin y al cabo no tenemos por qué temer, nosotros no cometimos ningún crimen. –Dijo Zarah animando a Draco y tomándolo del brazo para salir-.

- Su esposa tiene razón, aunque por los momentos todas las evidencias señalan hacia ustedes. Así que les agradecemos su colaboración, así nos facilitará nuestro trabajo y quizás se demuestre rápidamente su "inocencia". –Dijo el comisario con cara de pocos amigos y en un tono sarcástico. Definitivamente él no creía en que fuesen inocentes, por lo menos no uno de ellos.

Zarah y Draco pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde en la comisaría respondiendo preguntas, a las cuales simplemente no les veían el más mínimo sentido. Y al parecer lo único que directamente los señalaba como sospechosos era el hecho de haber huido del lugar justo cuando todo estaba sucediendo. Grave error, pensó Draco, una vez más molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado por sus hormonas. Ahora eran ya 2 problemas por culpa de ellas. Qué día tan patético. Al salir de allí, se dirigieron directamente a su casa ya que les pidieron no alejarse de la zona por lo menos hasta que las investigaciones hayan concluido y hayan encontrado al verdadero culpable. A Zarah no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que quedarse en casa haciendo nada, porque para ser honestos, ella no era muy buena cocinando, y la idea de ensuciarse las manos con alguna comida cruda le producía náuseas, lo único que podía hacer y que ya le fastidiaba era estar en la piscina tomando algún cocktail o diseñando ideas para su línea. Draco por el contrario, agradecía que le diesen unos días de descanso, estar todos los días por 16 horas en la empresa, a pesar de que le gustaba lo que hacía, lo agotaba demasiado. Ahora tendría un poco de tiempo para relajarse, leer buenos libros (algo que siempre le había gustado) y por qué no, pasar un rato en su cuarto de recuerdos. Ahí era donde tenía lo que le recordaba a su querida Hermione, aunque ahora le pesara no estar con ella por haber sido tan cobarde, cuánto le gustaría encontrarla, poder hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido. La extrañaba. A su parecer nunca encontraría a una mujer tan dulce, inteligente, bella y adorable como ella. Gracias a ella había aprendido a escuchar y dejarse escuchar, había aprendido a dejarse ayudar cuando lo necesitase. Lástima que en aquél momento no quiso dejarse ayudar, su orgullo pudo más y es algo que le pesa y le pesará siempre. La amaba más que a su propia vida y si apareciera no dudaría ni un instante en separarse de Zarah para tratar de reconquistarla, costase lo que costase. Zarah.. Ahora tendría que ver qué hacía con Zarah, y.. El pequeño detalle que cambiaría todo ahora. No estaba preparado, nunca lo estaría mientras fuese con Zarah. Y si aparecía Hermione? Y si creía que él la había dejado de amar al ver que estaba casado y con un hijo? No podría soportarlo, sería el final, un final el cual nunca aceptaría, ya que él mantenía la esperanza de encontrarse con ella algún día y poder seguir junto a ella.

Ahí estaba viendo sus fotografías, las únicas que tenía de ella, en el colegio, tan fresca, tan radiante, extrañaba su aroma, su risa, extrañaba todo de ella, Draco fue a tomar un pañuelo que conservaba de ella para sentir su olor aunque fuese imaginariamente cuando alguien lo interrumpió…

- Otra vez aquí Draco. –Le reprochó Zarah muy seria-.

- Zarah.. Creo que he sido muy claro contigo las veces que te he dicho que mientras yo esté aquí no me interrumpas. Ahora por favor te agradezco que salgas y respetes mi momento, sí? –Espetó Draco un poco a la defensiva y en un tono un poco severo-.

- Dra…

- Zarah.. Por favor, déjame solo.

- Te arrepentirás de esto Draco Malfoy. Ningún hombre me rechaza de la manera en que tú lo haces. Ninguno!!

- No me amenaces Zarah! Sabes muy bien que no me gustan esas cosas.. Ya por favor lárgate de aquí sí! –Gritó Draco ya visiblemente molesto-.

- No me voy Draco! No me voy porque tú eres MI esposo, no el de esa cualquiera que quién sabe dónde estará metida, con cuántos se estará revolcando, que quién sabe si ya te BORRO DE SU MEMORIA!!!

- NO TE ATREVAS A EXPRESARTE ASI DE ELLA NUNCA MAS ME ENTIENDES! TU ERES NADIE A SU LADO! ELLA ES LA UNICA MUJER QUE AMO Y QUE AMARE! NI SIQUIERA CON TU BELLEZA PUEDES LLEGAR A HACERME SENTIR LAS COSAS QUE ELLA ME HACIA SENTIR. NO ERES MAS QUE UN SIMPLE MONTAJE ESTA CLARO!! AHORA LARGATE YA!!!!!! –Explotó Draco dejando a una Zarah petrificada del miedo y a punto de llorar-.

Con esto no fue necesario algo más para que Zarah entendiese de una vez por todas que era a otra a la que amaba, que estaba de más en su vida. La relación con Draco iba cada vez peor y ella dudaba que durara un par de meses más. Aunque temía por su final. Zarah no iba a permitir que Draco la dejara así como así. Para retenerlo era capaz de hacer lo que fuese necesario. Terminada la discusión Zarah se disponía a ir a dar unas vueltas en el parque cuando de repente...

- Ahhhh!! Qué hacen ustedes aquí! No saben que esto es una propiedad privada??? –Gritó Zarah un poco confundida y asustada-.

- Disculpe señora tenemos una orden de arresto contra su persona. Seguimos aún con la investigación de la muerte del señor Zabinni y todas las evidencias apuntan hacia usted. Ahora si es tan amable de acompañarnos y evitarnos más molestias por favor. –Dijo el comisario en un tono bastante molesto-.

- Yo no tengo por qué acompañarlos, lo que me quieran preguntar háganlo aquí.. Yo no tengo razones para matar a Blaise, era amigo de la familia por Dioss..!

- Eso aún no está comprobado. Tráiganla por favor.

Y dicho esto tomaron a Zarah por los brazos y se la llevaron a la comisaría donde permanecería por 3 días hasta demostrar quién y por qué había realizado tal acto.

Draco por su parte, estaba de regreso en la empresa tratando de arreglar todo el desastre que había hecho su encargado en su ausencia. Por poco y pierden un cliente muy importante por la ineficacia del personal encargado, a los cuales Draco, luego de terminar la reunión con su cliente y lograr mantenerlo, despidió. Al llegar a su lujosa mansión, se llevó una sorpresa no muy agradable. Zarah había sido privada de su libertad al descubrirse que había sido ella la asesina de Blaise, aunque no directamente.

_FlashBack_

_- Zarah.. Por favor escúchame una vez más.. Yo puedo darte todo lo que Draco te ha negado.. Yo puedo… -Dijo Zabinni tomando a Zarah por los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él-._

_- No entiendes! Yo no quiero un hijo tuyo! Yo no quiero nada contigo Blaise, ya por favor, no me persigas más, no entiendes que si sigues buscándome pones en riesgo mi matrimonio! –Dijo Zarah un poco molesta, le fastidiaba que Blaise anduviese buscándola como un desesperado, siempre había estado enamorado de ella y no le importaba que fuese esposa de Draco, su supuesto mejor amigo, la quería a ella nada más, poco le interesaba si perdía la amistad de Draco, estaba dispuesto a todo por Zarah-._

_- Zarah, piénsalo.. Por favor.. –Dijo Blaise despidiéndose de la diseñadora con un beso en la mejilla-._

_- Debo hacer algo para impedir que me siga molestado, no puedo seguir con esto, pone en mi peligro mi relación con Draco y lo que menos quiero en este momento. –Pensó Draco una vez alejado Blaise y mirándolo fijamente-. Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarlo de mi camino, pero cómo? Qué puedo hacer? –Zarah iba caminando hacia su camerino, en donde se cambiaría y se prepararía para dar inicio al lanzamiento de su nueva colección cuando de pronto…_

_- German! Cómo estás? Pensé que no vendrías… -Saludó Zarah un tanto sorprendida-._

_- Cómo está mi bella dama? Por supuesto que debía venir, cómo cree que pasaría por alto este lanzamiento. –Dijo German saludándola con un sensual beso en la mano._

_- Estoy muy bien, un poco.. Digamos.. Estresada.._

_- A qué se debe tal estado Zarah?_

_- Un tipo.. Blaise Zabinni, debes conocerlo, trabajó en tu agencia hace años. Me acosa y no se da cuenta que podría dañar mi matrimonio. De verdad que es un estorbo para mí._

_- Por qué no le pides que se aleje?_

_- Ya lo hice, no entiende. Está dispuesto a todo por tenerme a su lado. De verdad no sé qué hacer para que no me moleste más. La única forma sería…._

_- Matarlo? –Interrumpió German con un tono un poco insinuante-._

_- Digamos que… No suena mal.. –Dijo Zarah con un tono de malicia en sus palabras-._

_- Zarah sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea._

_- Entonces no se diga más. Ya sabes qué hacer. Tiene que ser esta misma noche, para mañana será muy tarde, me dijo que hablaría con Draco mañana, y tengo que impedir eso._

_- Perfecto mi bella dama. Todo saldrá como usted lo desea. Ahora me voy. Antes de que tenga buscar entre toda la multitud para encontrarlo. –Se despidió Germán besando a Zarah de tal forma que casi toca sus labios-._

_- Hasta pronto. –Dicho esto Zarah se dispuso a entrar a su camerino, debía cambiarse pronto, Draco la esperaba y tenía algo que discutir con él-._

_Fin FlashBack_

- Draco! Draco mi amor no puedes permitir esto!! Yo soy inocente te lo juro Draco por favor! Haz algo!! No me dejes Draco!!! –Gritaba una Zarah alterada y llorosa en el momento en que la subían a la patrulla para llevarla a la comisaría en dónde procesarían su culpabilidad-.

- No te atrevas a dirigirme nunca más la palabra Zarah Lorenz, me das lástima sabes! Cómo pudiste hacer eso! Por mí te puedes morir allá dentro! Por favor llévensela! No puedo seguir viendo a esta… Asesina.. Nunca lo hubiese pensado de ti Zarah, me has decepcionado por completo.. –Dijo Draco con una mezcla de rabia, decepción, tristeza, después de todo aún consideraba a Blaise su amigo a pesar de ser conocedor de los sentimientos de éste hacia su esposa-.

- Draco no puedes! Dra…

- Váyanse ya!!!

Dicho esto procedieron a llevarse a Zarah. Draco aún no entendía cómo había podido cometer semejante acto. La odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser. Había matado a su mejor amigo, al único que conservaba desde que huyó de Hogwarts, al único que lo había apoyado y que le había sido fiel, a pesar de haberse enamorado de su esposa, eso a Draco no le interesaba, estaba dispuesto a separarse de Zarah para que su amigo fuese feliz, al fin y al cabo, él no sentía nada por ella.

Draco pasó esa noche solo, deprimido, no sabía que haría con las cosas de Zarah, quizás la donase a una beneficencia, después de todo, la ropa, el calzado y todas las pertenencias de Zarah estaban en perfecto estado. Algo haría, pero por el momento sólo quería descansar, estar solo… Por otro lado, ignoraba el hecho de que una persona, un poco lejos de é, pasaba también esa misma noche una depresión profunda. Hermione Granger, había decidido ponerle fin a su matrimonio, no le importaba si se quedaba sola para siempre, pero no quería ni podía seguir con aquélla farsa y seguir lastimando a su amigo. Esa noche, Ron había ido a dormir a casa de Harry y Ginny para luego por la mañana ir en busca de un apartamento o una casa en donde vivir. No podía seguir en la misma casa con Hermione, se sentía traicionado, herido, y nadie podía reprochárselo. Debía estar lejos de ella durante el proceso de divorcio. Después de todo lo que pasó, después de estar separado legalmente de Hermione, aún la seguía queriendo pos supuesto, aunque no mantuviese contacto con ella, lo que le había hecho era un poco difícil de perdonar, estaba dispuesto a seguir sin ella. Hermione por su lado, se sentía más tranquila, aligerada, iba de compras, leía, viajaba constantemente a supervisar el resto de los hoteles que tenía por Europa, había dejado de ejercer como medimaga por un tiempo. Unas pequeñas vacaciones le sentarían muy bien. Había decidido que se quedaría en la Suite Real de uno de sus hoteles en Italia. Le había pedido a Ginny que la acompañara, sabía que siempre había querido conocer la sucursal de su hotel en Italia, por eso la invitó.

Ignoraba el hecho de tener un inesperado encuentro en ese viaje. No sabía qué pasaría ni cómo estarían las cosas, pero sería algo que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Draco quería cambiar de vida, aunque ya estuviese un poco cambiada debido al hijo que esperaba Zarah de él. Le desagradaba la idea, pero había ganado la custodia legal del bebé y en cuanto naciera se lo darían asignándole una mujer que acabase de tener un hijo para que pudiese amamantarlo. Draco estaba dispuesto a darle todo al bebé, después de todo era suyo, llevaba su sangre. Faltaban aún 5 meses para el nacimiento del bebé y había decidido viajar a algún sitio en donde se sintiese cómodo y nadie pudiese reconocerlo. Quería disfrutar sus pocos meses de libertad, sabía que un hijo lo mantendría un poco esclavizado, y más aún cuando no sabía a qué mujer le asignarían ni cómo tendría que lidiar con ella.

La noche del 10 del marzo se disponía a subir al avión que lo llevaría directo a Milán. Ya tenía todo bajo control, se hospedaría en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, sin ningún contratiempo. Faltaban sólo 5 minutos para bajar del avión y un Mustang GT500 esperaba por él en el aeropuerto. Lo había alquilado para pasar su estadía en Milán.

Al llegar al hotel, hipnotizado por su belleza y elegancia, se identificó y recibió las llaves de su habitación Suite Presidencial, que estaba justo al lado de la Suite Real, aunque con diferentes ángulos. Pidió al botones que llevase su equipaje con él y subieron al ascensor con una tranquilidad y un ambiente tan liviano que le asustaban y le advertía que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Al llegar a su habitación y dejar sus maletas en la sala de estar, salió a comer algo pues no había comido nada durante el viaje. Ya luego tendría tiempo de detallar mejor su habitación. Esperaba el ascensor con un poco de fastidio, cuando de pronto, alguien tropezó con él.. Alguien que nunca hubiese pensado encontrar.

**:O Un poquito revelador verdad? jeje, bueno hasta aquí por hoy! Espero les haya gustado este cap, la verdad es que lo escribí un poco rápido, un poco más largo que el anterior, jee de seguro quieren matarme por dejarlos en suspenso.. Qué pasará ahora? Qué hará Draco? Eso se los dejo para el próx cap! Espero me dejen sus reviewsss!! Besos a todos, cuídense!!!**


	5. Un Reencuentro Una Sorpresa

**Hooolaaa!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap! Jeje.. Disculpen que no lo subí el día que les dije pero es que surgió algo inesperado:O Pero aquí se los dejo y espero que les guste!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Dejen más plss... **

**Un Reencuentro. Una Sorpresa**

Ambos se quedaron mirándose anonadados, Draco no podía gesticular palabra alguna, estaba sudando frío, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. No podía creer que la tuviese en frente. Sintió detenerse el tiempo por un instante. Ahí la tenía, fresca, juvenil, con su dulce aroma que lo cautivaba, la observaba detalladamente. No podía dejar de mirarla. Sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, de besar sus finos labios. Pero en ese momento no podía ni siquiera respirar bien. Se había olvidado por completo de ir a comer. Quería permanecer allí todo el tiempo que ella estuviese ahí. Quería hablarle, pero no se atrevía, le ponía nervioso el sólo hecho de pensar que ella pudiese evadirlo.

-----------------------------

- Ya nuestras cosas están en la habitación Ginny. Me gustaría mostrarte el hotel completo, pero me siento un poco cansada. Para mañana podríamos hacer de todo y sería más gustoso para mí enseñártelo. Qué dices si vamos a comer algo y descansamos? –Dijo Hermione un poco relajada pero a la vez con expresión somnolienta.-

- Me parece buena idea Herm.. Yo también estoy un poco cansada. Aunque sabes algo, si por mí fuese dormiría en esta terraza, es tan.. Mágica.. Cómoda, Me hace sentir como en casa. De verdad es maravilloso amiga.. –Respondió Ginny incorporándose para ir a comer algo.-

- Acto seguido llegaron al ascensor y lo llamaron para bajar a comer. Tenían un par de minutos esperando cuando Hermione de la impaciencia comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, cuando de repente tropezó con alguien.. Al levantar la mirada para ver quién era, se llevó una gran sorpresa… Estaba ahí frente a él. Después de tantos años. Con su porte de galán, su mirada seductora, su sonrisa arrogante, y sensual aroma que tanto la enloquecía. De repente su expresión cambió y parecían embelezados el uno por el otro. Hermione podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que lo reclamaban con furia. Sus manos sudadas y temblorosas no tenían fuerzas ni para recoger la agenda que se le había caído. Ni siquiera se había percatado de ella. Minutos después se disponía a moverse pues había llegado el ascensor cuando de pronto…

- Supongo que esto te… Pertenece… -Dijo Draco un poco nervioso y tímido a la vez, dejando notar sus temblorosas manos a una Hermione sorprendida y sonrosada.-

- Oh.. Gracias.. Debe haberse caído con el golpe. –Dijo Hermione tomando la agenda evitando lo más que pudo el contacto entre su mano y la de él y dando la vuelta rápidamente para marcharse.-

- Espera…

- Lo siento, mi amiga me espera debo… Irme….

- Herm, parece que llaman el ascensor, por favor ven… -Dijo Ginny un poco anonadada por la presencia que acababa de notar.-

- Voy… Gracias de nuevo…

- Herm el ascen…..

- Ginny! –Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, el ascensor se había ido y ella había quedado ahí con Draco. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No debía estar allí. No podía soportarlo.

- No tienes de que estar asustada, yo no como sabes… -Dijo Draco aún nervioso y acercándose un poco más a ella.-

- No.. Quédate allí.. –Dijo Hermione poniendo su mano enfrente de ella como para marcar distancia.-

- Tranquila.. Yo… Lo siento. Es mejor que me vaya… -Dicho esto se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando sintió una mano tibia y suave que tomaba la suya.-

- Dra.. Malfoy… Yo… Pues.. Bienvenido…

- Bienvenido? –Preguntó Draco un tanto confundido.-

- Sí.. Mira.. Este hotel pertenece a mi cadena hotelera. No sé si lo sabías. Y pues.. No es agradable conseguirte al dueño del hotel donde te hospedas y no recibir por lo menos un mensaje de bienvenida, no crees?

- Ahh.. Entiendo… Gracias… Hermione..

- Por nada. –Hermione se sonrojó aún más cuando escuchó a Draco pronunciar su nombre, no se lo hubiese esperado, sintió que una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo, abrazarlo. Esa era la más pura verdad. Había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento y ahora.. Estaba paralizada, sin nada productivo que decir.-

- Ehmm… Yo.. Iba a bajar a comer, pero.. Creo que mejor ordeno algo y que lo traigan…

- Yo también iba a comer… Pe… -Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Le había buscado conversación. Sabía que quería hablarle. Y también él lo sabía.-

- Ahh, qué bien.. No sé si quieres… Podemos..

- Eh, no disculpa Malfoy, tengo asuntos que atender y Ginny me está esperando. Hasta luego.. –Dijo Hermione despidiéndose con un ligero movimiento de mano y caminando hacia el ascensor que había llagado nuevamente.

- Ok.. Hasta.. Luego… -Dijo Draco, suspirando notoriamente, no podía creer que había hablado con ella. Que lo había tocado. No podía creer lo tonto que había sido por no intentar detenerla para hablar con ella sobre todo lo que había pasado, quería explicarle tantas cosas. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y que preguntarle. Tendría que pensar mucho esa noche. Quería, deseaba hablar con ella. Y ahora que podía hacerlo no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurant, Ginny y Hermione hablaban y cenaban, Hermione seguía en shock todavía. No creía aún lo que había pasado, que había estado frente a él, con tantas preguntas y sólo se le ocurrió darle la bienvenida al hotel. Había sido lo más estúpido que había dicho frente a Draco después de aquella vez en que Draco le confesó su amor.

_FlashBack_

_Se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor un poco retardada para el desayuno. No sabía cómo pero se había quedado dormida. La noche anterior se había acostado un poco tarde terminando un informe acerca de los Horcruxes que les habían mandado a hacer para su clase de DCAO. Esa noche ni Harry ni Ron se quedaron con ella a terminar los de ellos también puesto que ya los habían hecho. No sabían por qué, pero Hermione estaba un poco descuidada con respecto a las asignaciones, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la sala común y de la biblioteca, cosa que no era normal en ella. Incluso la habían descubierto una noche salir del cuarto de los menesteres, a lo cual la chica se negó a dar explicación alguna alegando que no tendrían ellos por qué interesarse en lo que hacía ella en ese lugar, cosa que los había dejado más extrañados aún y confundidos ya que ella solía contarle todos a sus amigos. _

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor sintió un fuerte tirón por detrás de su capa que la obligó a retroceder y quedarse parada frente a alguien del cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué la llamaba de esa manera._

_- Qué te sucede Malfoy? Acaso tu desayuno ha terminado de afectar las pocas neuronas que tienes? –Reclamó Hermione viendo de quién se trataba y al observar que el chico estaba quieto, sin decir nada, sólo mirándola.-_

_- Nada.. Yo.. Yo sólo… Podemos hablar? –Preguntó Draco un poco nervioso y tomándola de la mano para llevarla a un lugar donde pudiesen conversar tranquilos.-_

_- Hablar? De cuándo acá un Malfoy quiere hablar con una "sangre sucia"..? –Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.-_

_- No.. Por favor.. Vamos, es algo.. Algo que necesito decirte. _

_- A dónde vamos..? _

_- Vamos a caminar alrededor del lago… _

_- Qué pasa Malfoy? No me gustan los rodeos. –Dijo la chica poniéndose un poco nerviosa.-_

_- Es sólo que necesito decirte algo que.. Que me perturba desde hace tiempo. _

_- Cómo qué?_

_- Herm… yo…_

_- Habla rápido por favor, aún tengo que desayunar y te recuerdo que hay clase en 30 minutos._

_- Es sólo.. q.. Bueno yo… Hermione mira, de verdad yo no entiendo por qué me pasa esto pero es que yo…_

_- Por qué me llamas Hermione? –Interrumpió la chica-_

_- No te gusta? _

_- Así me llaman mis amigos y las personas que me quieren. No los que me insultan y dicen od…-Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar porque Draco había avanzado hacia ella quedando tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración a la vez que sentía los latidos de su corazón, se sentía nervioso. No podía creer en la situación que estaba con Hermione.-_

_- Malf… Qué haces… mira yo creo q es mejor q…_

_- Shhh.. –Dijo Draco colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Hermione y acercándose aún un poco más.-_

_- Mira.. Ehh.. _

_- Me gustas Herm…_

_- Qué?_

_- Lo siento pero es así. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En tu mirada, en tu aroma dulce, en… En estos labios que tengo ahora tan cerca y que he soñado durante noches que beso. Te quiero. Te deseo Hermione. Te quiero desde hace tiempo y no quería aceptarlo. Pero no pude más y aquí me tienes. Frente a ti diciéndote lo que siento. _

_- Ja.. Y pretendes que te crea.. Mira Malfoy, te advierto que si lo que buscas es jugar conmigo, o humillarme, te equivocas. Y ahora por favor déj… No terminó de hablar pues Draco había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, de una manera sutil, dulce, una manera que Hermione no pudo creer viniendo de Draco. Era extraño ser besada por él, que le dijese todo lo que le había dicho. Le gustaba. Eso lo tenía claro. Gustaba de Draco desde hacía un tiempo. Desde esa vez en que la miró diferente. Era cierto que había cambiado la forma en que la trataba. Pero nunca llegó a imaginar que él también gustase de ella. Le gustaba su forma de besar, su aroma, esas manos suaves y delicadas que ahora acariciaban su rostro. Lentamente y como pudo se separó de él. Sabía que no era correcto. Que él sólo quería burlarse de ella, y eso no lo iba a permitir. _

_- Lo siento Draco pero yo.._

_- Por qué me llamas Draco? _

_- Me llamaste Hermione.._

_- Me gustas. _

_- No te creo. Y de ser así, pierdes tu tiempo._

_- También te gusto, cierto?_

_- Engreído. Por supuesto que no. _

_- Te llamé Hermione porque me gustas, porque te quiero, si me llamaste así fue porque tú tam…_

_- No seas absurdo Malfoy. _

_- Me correspondiste._

_- No tuve de otra. _

_- Pero te gustó. _

_- Para nada. De hecho fue un poco desagradable, un poco baboso quizá.._

_- Desagradable? Eso no fue lo que me demostraste. Besas bien Hermione._

_- Existe la diplomacia._

_- No fuiste diplomática. Pude sentirlo. Sé que me quieres también, por qué no lo aceptas? Yo lo hice, y no me avergüenzo.._

_- Gustar de ti sería como afirmar que hablé con un Marciano. Que me vino a visitar a mi habitación a media noche y que entablamos una buena conversación. _

_- Qué? Hermione no estoy jugando. Por Merlín créeme! Crees que fue fácil para mí poderte decir esto? Sin saber cuál sería tu reacción.. _

_- Obvio que te debe haber resultado difícil! Después de todo es una apuesta.. Es lógico.._

_- NO ES NINGUNA APUESTA! –Gritó Draco un poco exasperado por la testarudez de Hermione-._

_- Debo irme. Si… Si es cierto lo que dices.. Olvídalo. Adiós. –Dijo Hermione dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia el castillo-._

_- Herm! Hey espera! _

_Draco había salido corriendo detrás de Herm a pesar de que no logró alcanzarla. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que creerle. La quería. No iba a permitir que creyera lo que no era. Iba a demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer por ella. De conseguir su amor. Costase lo que costase. Lo que no entendía aún era por qué había dicho esa estúpida frase del marciano. Nunca esperó eso de ella. Lo había dejado desconcertado aunque le había parecido gracioso. No podía evitarlo. Sonreía al pensar en ella. Simplemente le hacía feliz._

_Fin FlashBack_

- Qué debo hacer Ginny! Su habitación está justo al lado de la mía. No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí! Cuando se suponía que venía a descansar, a relajarme por unos días, me consigo a la persona que ha sido culpable de todos mis desvelos! De todas mis lágrimas y… No sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé si debo hablarle..

- Amiga me parece que estás un poco alterada. Deberíamos ir a descansar y ya mañana podrás pensar con claridad. Por hablarle no te preocupes, sólo hazlo si es necesario. Ahora vamos. Ya es un poco tarde.

- Es cierto.. Aunque no creo que pueda dormir esta noche. Esto me ha dejado impactada. De verdad.

- Pero por lo menos acuéstate y trata de descansar. Lo necesitas.

Dicho esto subieron a su habitación y se disponían a cambiarse para meterse en sus respectivas camas. Las camas eran redondas, con cobertores de seda fina, las almohadas al igual que el colchón eran de plumas de fénix. Y justo arriba de ellas una cúpula movible la cual permitía ver el cielo estrellado cuando se quisiese. La habitación estaba decorada con toques egipcios y mágicos. Tenía un tatami, un mueble especialmente diseñado para el disfrute de una pareja, había sido traído exclusivo para esa habitación y la Suite Presidencial, donde se encontraba Draco, desde Tailandia. La habitación poseía una majestuosa cascada que caía en el jacuzzi en forma de copa de champagne. Definitivamente con mucho estilo y elegancia. Tenía también un sauna personal y una ducha masajeadora. La decoración era sumamente exótica. Se sentía orgullosa de eso. Pasaba la noche y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Sintió ganas de levantarse e ir a la terraza a pensar, a estar a solas por un momento. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó una fina bata de satín que obsequiaba el hotel a sus huéspedes y salió directo a la terraza. Al llegar, vio todo despejado y eso le alegró más. Podría estar sola. Mirando las estrellas y sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro y abrazar su cuerpo. Se recostó en uno de los sofás que había con forma de corazón abrazando suavemente unos de los cojines. Trató de despejar su mente en ese momento, pero algo no se lo permitió.

- Oh… Disculpa, no sabía que… estabas aquí.. Es que no podía.. dormir.. Y vine acá para tratar de despejar mis pensamientos..

- No te preocupes Draco. De igual forma aquí pueden venir los huéspedes de este piso cuando les provoque. Yo tampoco podía dormir. Aunque creo que sería bueno que me fuese a dormir ya..

- Espera, yo… Me gustaría.. hablar contigo..

- Sí? De qué?

- Muchas cosas –Dijo Draco avanzando un poco hacia Hermione y un tanto nervioso- Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas contigo Herm… yo..

- No camines más. Por favor. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ahora si me disculpas yo debo irm…

- No.. Te perdí una vez y no voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder.. Yo.. Yo necesito explicarte muchas cosas Hermie.. –Dijo Draco tomándola entre sus brazos y notando el nerviosismo de Hermione- Por favor, dame una oportunidad de hablar.

- Draco.. Lo mejor es que cada quien siga con su vida. Yo, supongo que estás aquí de vacaciones, y si estás en este hotel, precisamente en este, es porque debes ser muy adinerado, porque no todos pueden darse el lujo de quedarse acá. Así que lo mejor es que disfrutes tu estadía aquí y me dejes disfrutar la mía. Te aseguro que se nos hará más placentera si no volvemos a c….

- No, no Hermione.. no entiendes? Te Amo… Nunca dejé de hacerlo.. Y ahora q…

- No digas más.. No necesito escuchar esa sarta de mentiras. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

- Hermione. Por favor, no voy a descansar hasta que me permitas hablar, por favor. Sólo una oportunidad te pido.

- Buenas noches –Dijo intentando zafarse de los brazos que la sostenían de manera suave y firme a la vez-.

- Herm… -Susurró Draco colocando su frente junto a la de Hermione y sintiendo su respiración un poco agitada.- Te amo de verdad. –Dicho esto la atrajo más hacia sí deslizó su brazo por su cintura y tomando su rostro con su mano libre, y la besó… De una manera que jamás olvidaría. Ahora estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que la besó. No dejaba de encantarlo con sus labios finos y dulces. Con ese aroma fresco que la distinguía. La besaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Hermione correspondió al beso, no había logrado resistirse, era imposible, recordaba cómo la besaba cuando estaban juntos en el colegio. Esos besos llenos de pasión, pero con un enorme amor hacia ella que nadie jamás le brindaría de nuevo. Se dejó llevar por ese beso y no pudiendo más lo abrazó también. Desde hace tiempo que quería sentirlo así. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Lo amaba. Estaba segura de eso. Aunque le lastimaba que le hiciera eso. No estaba segura de qué quería Draco. No iba a dejar que jugara con ella y la abandonara. No esta vez. Draco suavemente dio un ligero beso a Hermione y lentamente separó su rostro del de ella. La miró por un instante y se perdió en aquélla mirada que tanto había extrañado. La mirada que lo había enamorado. Hermione por su lado, temblaba notablemente, estaba nerviosa, y para ser honestos, sentía como si le estuviese dando fiebre, cosa que le sucedía cuando vivía una fuerte emoción.

- Draco yo… Lo siento… -Y diciendo esto se soltó de los brazos de Draco y salió corriendo a su habitación. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se había prometido olvidarlo. Y ahora aparecía él para derrumbarlo todo, se sentía humillada, destruida, no quería seguir allí.

- Herm… -Dijo Draco viendo cómo se iba la chica. Le había encantado ese beso. La manera en que le fue correspondido. Sabía que aún ella lo amaba. Sólo tenía que hablar con ella. Sí, sería complicado, y más ahora que Zarah esperaba un hijo de él. No sabía cómo le explicaría eso a Hermione, pero debía decírselo. Sería parte del proceso para ganar de nuevo su confianza. Quería estar con ella, era lo que más deseaba.

Se había tumbado en su cama, con los ojos llorosos, no quería verlo más. Le hacía daño que después de todo lo que había sucedido se atreviera a besarla de nuevo. Y se reprochaba ella el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por él. No se lo perdonaba y sabía que había caído en un juego del que quizá ya no podría salir.

**Eso es todo por hoy!! jeje! Me dicen que les pareció:D No me aguantaba a escribir sobre este encuentro!! jejee Besos a todos!! Cuídense!!**


	6. Explicaciones Una Confusión

**Hulaa!! Aquí estoy de regreso con una cap notoriamente más largo!! Gracias por los reviewsss... Espero que les guste este nuevo cap y puess.. Me dejan Reviews... :( **

**Explicaciones. Una Confusión.**

Para Ginny la mañana había transcurrido tranquilamente. Lo único que se le hacía raro era el hecho de que Hermione aún estuviese dormida. Normalmente, ésta se levantaba mucho antes que ella. Ginny, estaba preparándose para bajar a dar una vuelta por el hotel cuando notó que Hermione se levantaba. Se sorprendió un poco al ver el semblante de su amiga. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y dedujo que quizás no había tenido una buena noche.

- Buenos días Herms… Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó la pelirroja un poco extrañada por el aspecto de su amiga-.

- Ginny… Digamos que.. No pude dormir en casi toda la noche… Yo…

- Qué te pasó?

- Pues… Necesitaba pensar así que decidí salir un rato a la terraza y así aprovechaba y tomaba un poco de aire fresco y bueno…

- Cuenta… -Dijo Ginny comenzando a impacientarse-

- Draco me encontró allí… Oh amiga.. Me dijo tantas cosas…

- Draco?

- Sí amiga.. Me dijo que aún me ama, que nunca dejó de hacerlo… Me pidió una oportunidad de explicarme lo que había pasado. Que tenía muchas cosas que decirme. Yo.. Yo no sé qué hacer Ginny, estoy muy confundida.. Y no sólo eso.. El.. Él me.. Besó.. –Dijo la castaña un tanto nerviosa-.

- Cómo? Amiga! No debiste permitirlo! Sinceramente no creo en él. Me parece que sólo trata de engañarte para que estés de nuevo con él. No Herms, no puedes caer así..

- Ginny es q.. No, no pude resistirme, ese olor, ese sabor… Su mirada. Esa que me enamoró. Es.. Simplemente es él amiga. Yo, lo amo.

- Lo sé amiga! Pero se suponía que venías de viaje para relajarte! Y mira ahora con quién te encuentras…

- Él no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera sabía que yo soy la dueña de todos estos hoteles.

- Mira, por qué no bajamos un rato, comemos y caminamos un rato, vamos a la piscina, no sé.. Creo que te haría bien distraerte por un rato.. Qué dices?

- Me parece bien.. Déjame alistarme y bajamos.

Cuando Hermione se hubo alistado bajaron a desayunar a pesar de que ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. Luego de desayunar se disponían a salir del restaurant cuando un mesonero se les acercó y le entregó a Hermione un sobre plateado marcado con una caligrafía verde esmeralda sumamente impecable que la chica reconoció inmediatamente, el sobre tenía escrito: Hermione Granger.

Hermione abrió con mucho cuidado el sobre y notó un leve olor al perfume que Draco solía usar. Se quedó pensativa por un instante y sacó la carta perfectamente doblada y leyó:

"_Herm…_

_Me gustaría poder contar con una oportunidad para hablar contigo y explicarte tantas cosas. Contarte lo que en realidad pasó. Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor dame tan sólo unos minutos de tu tiempo. Te esperaré a las 02:00pm en la terraza para conversar. _

_Con amor…_

_D.M."_

Hermione quedó sorprendida con la carta pues realmente no se la esperaba. No sabía si ir o dejarlo esperando. No sabía ni siquiera que diría si se atrevía a ir. Miró su elegante reloj de plata que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y vio marcadas las 12:35m. Tenía que pensar rápido. Caminó junto a Ginny hacia la piscina y la despidió. Tendría que darse prisa si quería ser puntual. Necesitaba pensar un poco y relajarse antes de la cita así que decidió tomar una ducha.

Al entrar en su habitación tomó algunas cosas para hacer el baño más relajante y se dispuso a arreglarlo. Colocó velas aromáticas alrededor de la tina y espuma en esta. Esperó a que el agua estuviese tibia y se introdujo en ella. Duró aproximadamente 40 minutos, pensando qué le diría a Draco, recordando los buenos momentos que vivió junto a él. Salió de la tina y se dispuso a arreglarse. Vio el elegante reloj de pared que había en la habitación, marcaba la 01:15pm. Estaba observando un lindo vestido de satín verde esmeralda que había llevado por si se presentaba una ocasión, pero decidió que mejor luciría casual. No quería darle la impresión a Draco de que estaba desesperada por él. Se colocó una blusa blanca manga corta a medio abotonar que dejaba ver un ligero escote, una falda de jean, y unas sandalias blancas bajas adornada con perlas verdaderas y detalles en plata. Se recogió el cabello en una cola y colocó sobre ésta una cinta blanca como decorativa. Salió de la habitación directo a la terraza que estaba a pocos metros de ella. 01:57pm. Al llegar notó que estaba sola. –Perfecto- pensó. Se sentó tranquilamente en unos de los muebles que allí había y tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla. Habían pasado menos de 3 minutos desde su llegada cuando escuchó unos pasos.

- Ohh. Herm… Ya estás acá.

- Sí.. Cómo me lo pediste.

- Disculpa mi demora, es que… Pues, olvidé mi reloj. –Típico, él solía olvidar su reloj cuando tenía una cita importante-.

- No hay problema. Ahora si lo deseas podemos…

- Espera…

- Dime…

- Quería decirte que… Luces hermosa.

- -Hermione arqueó una ceja sorprendida- Gra… Gracias…

- No tienes por qué. Sabes, de verdad me alegra que hayas venido, que hayas decidido permitirme hablarte lo que en verdad pasó.

- Pues para eso estoy acá y… Pues comienza.

- No así. Antes, quiero que por favor me prometas, que no me juzgarás antes de haberme escuchado, que tratarás de entenderme…

- Siendo así, pues… Está bien… Adelante.

- Gracias Herm…

- No hay de qué.

- Mira, Herm, yo… Te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. De hecho anoche yo... Sentí que el amor que siento hacia ti estaba más vivo que nunca, incluso más que cuando te lo confesé aquella mañana.

- Creo que…

- Por favor. Yo necesito contarte todo Herm.. Las razones que tuve, todo.

- Pues adelante. Estoy aquí para escucharte Draco.

- Yo, yo no quería hacerlo Herm… No quería huir, no quería hacer nada de lo que hice. Pero no tuve otra alternativa, te ponía en peligro si me quedaba. Ponía en peligro a todos los que amaba, y no podía dejar que les sucediera algo por mi culpa, no me lo habría perdonado nunca.

- Lo ibas a matar Draco! Yo… Yo nunca hubiese pensado eso de ti Draco. De cualquier persona menos de ti! Me… Me sentí traicionada, humillada, decepcionada Draco.

- No! No Herm! Yo… De verdad estaba obligado, y no lo hice por ustedes! Tú siempre has sabido que para mí Dumbledore era.. Era como una fuente de inspiración! Lo admiraba Herm, tú lo sabías aunque yo nunca lo demostrase…

- No lo sé Draco. No sé qué creer ya de ti.

- Te contaré todo lo que pasó ese día Herm. Escucha.

_FlashBack_

_Entonces, a través de la luz de la Señal, vio que la varita mágica de Dumbledore volaba en arco hacia el borde de la muralla y entendió... Dumbledore había inmovilizado a Harry sin palabras y el segundo que había tomado para realizar el hechizo le había costado la oportunidad de defenderse a si mismo._

_Estando contra la muralla, con palidez en la cara, Dumbledore todavía no mostraba signo de pánico o angustia. El simplemente miró hacia su desarmador y dijo, -- Buenas noches, Draco.--_

_Malfoy dio un paso adelante, mirando rápidamente alrededor para comprobar si él y Dumbledore estaban solos. Sus ojos se fijaron en la segunda escoba._

_-- ¿Quién más está aquí? --_

_-- La misma pregunta que iba hacerte--. -- ¿O actúas solo? --_

_Harry vio los ojos pálidos de Malfoy, mirar de nuevo a Dumbledore, a través del verdoso fulgor de la señal._

_--No, -- dijo. Tengo apoyo. Hay mortífagos en tu escuela esta noche.--_

_-- Bien, bien,-- dijo Dumbledore, como si Malfoy le estuviera enseñando un ambicioso proyecto de tarea. –Muy bien en realidad. ¿Encontraste la manera de dejarlos entrar, verdad?--_

_-- Si,-- dijo Malfoy jadeante. -- ¡Exacto justo debajo de sus narices y nunca se dio cuenta!--_

_-- Ingenioso-- dijo Dumbledore. -- Aún... Disculpa... ¿Donde están ahora? Parece que estás sin apoyo.--_

_-- Encontraron a algunos miembros de su guardia. Están teniendo un enfrentamiento ahí abajo. No será muy largo... Yo me adelanté. Yo… Tengo un trabajo que hacer.--_

_-- Bien entonces, debes continuar y hacerlo, mi querido muchacho,-- Dijo Dumbledore suavemente._

_Hubo un silencio. Harry seguía prisionero en su invisibilidad, con el cuerpo paralizado, mirando hacia los dos, sus oídos se esforzaban en escuchar los sonidos de los mortífagos en la lucha distante, y delante de él, Draco Malfoy no hacia nada más que mirar a Dumbledore fijamente quien increíblemente, sonreía._

_-- Draco, Draco, tú no eres un asesino.--_

_-- ¿Cómo lo sabe usted?-- dijo Malfoy inmediatamente._

_Pareció darse cuenta de lo infantil de sus palabras; Harry lo vio ponerse rojo, bajo la verdosa luz de la Marca._

_--Usted no sabe de qué soy capaz-- dijo Malfoy fuertemente, --¡no sabe lo qué he hecho!--_

_-- Oh si, lo sé-- dijo Dumbledore suavemente. --Intentaste matar a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley. Y has estado intentado desesperadamente, matarme durante todo el año. Discúlpame Draco pero tus tentativas han sido débiles... francamente tan débiles, que me pregunto si estabas intentándolo de corazón...--_

_-- ¡Si lo he estado!-- dijo Malfoy vehemente. He estado trabajando en ello todo el año, y esta noche--- _

_En algún lugar de las profundidades del castillo, Harry escucho un grito sordo. Malfoy se puso rígido y miro sobre su hombro._

_--Alguien está dando una buena pelea,-- dijo Dumbledore en tono casual. -- Pero me estabas contando... si, como te las ingeniaste para dejar entrar Mortífagos en mi escuela, lo cual admito, pensaba que era imposible... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?--_

_Pero Malfoy no dijo nada, escuchaba lo que ocurría abajo y parecía tan paralizado como lo estaba Harry._

_--Quizá conseguiste hacer el trabajo solo--, sugirió Dumbledore. -- ¿Y si las intenciones de tus ayudantes han sido frustradas por mi guardia?; Como habrás podido observar hay miembros de la Orden del Fénix también aquí, está noche. Pero después de todo, no necesitas ayuda realmente... No tengo varita en este momento... No puedo defenderme.--_

_Malfoy lo miró fijamente._

_-- Ya veo,-- dijo Dumbledore suavemente, cuando Malfoy no habló ni se movió.--Tienes miedo de actuar, no quieres hacer nada hasta que se unan a ti --_

_--¡No tengo miedo!-- gruño Malfoy, auque tampoco hizo ningún movimiento para herir a Dumbledore. --¡Es usted el que tendría que tener miedo!-- _

_--¿Pero por qué? No creo que vayas a matarme, Draco. El asesinato no es tan fácil ni inocente como creen, pero dime, mientras esperamos a tus amigos... ¿Cómo hiciste para que entraran aquí ilegalmente? Parece que has tenido mucho trabajo para averiguar como hacerlo.--_

_Malfoy se lo quedó mirando como si tuviera el impulso de gritar o vomitar. Trago y respiro profundamente varias veces, mirando airadamente a Dumbledore, mientras apuntaba con la varita al corazón de este último. Entonces como si no pudiera evitarlo dijo, --tuve que reparar el armario evanescente que nadie ha usado durante años. En el que Montague se perdió el año pasado.--_

_--Aaaah.--_

_El suspiro de Dumbledore pareció casi un gemido. Y cerró los ojos por un momento._

_--Eso fue muy inteligente... ¿hay dos, debo imaginar?--_

_--El otro está en la tienda de Borgins and Burkes,-- dijo Malfoy, -- y hacen una especie de pasadizo entre ellos. Montague me contó que cuando estuvo atrapado en el de Hogwarts, estaba en el limbo pero a veces podía escuchar lo que pasaba en la escuela y otras veces en la tienda, iba viajando entre los dos sitios pero nadie podía escucharlo, hasta que se las ingenió para aparecerse aunque no había pasado el examen, casi muere en el intento. Pensamos que era una buena historia, pero solo yo supe lo que quería decir- nadie de Borgin lo sabía- Y pensé que había una manera de entra a Hogwarts a través de los armarios, si podía arreglar el que estaba descompuesto.--_

_Muy bien, murmuro Dumbledore.-- Entonces los mortífagos podían pasar con tu ayuda desde Borgin y Burkes a la escuela... un plan inteligente, muy inteligente... y como tú dices delante de mis narices...--_

_-- Si-- dijo Malfoy quién extrañamente parecía tomar valentía y consuelo del comentario de Dumbledore. --¡Si, así fue!. _

_--Pero había algunas veces,-- continuo Dumbledore, --¿no es así?, cuando no estabas seguro de que podrías reparar el armario. Entonces recurriste a medidas inexpertas y mal analizadas como mandarme un collar embrujado que podía haber caído en manos equivocadas...hidromiel envenenada que tenía la pequeña posibilidad que yo pudiera beber...--_

_-- Si, pero usted todavía no se había enterado quién estaba detrás de todo eso¿verdad?-- Se mofó Malfoy, viendo como Dumbledore se deslizaba un poco más hacia la muralla, la fuerza de sus piernas debilitándose, y Harry luchando mudamente y sin esfuerzo contra el hechizo que lo ataba._

_-- En realidad, si sabía, -- dijo Dumbledore, --estaba seguro que eras tú.--_

_-- ¿Entonces por qué no me detuvo?-- Pregunto Malfoy._

_-- Lo Intenté Draco. El profesor Snape te estuvo vigilando bajo mis órdenes...--_

_-- Él no ha estado cumpliendo sus órdenes, se lo prometió a mi madre…---_

_-- Desde luego es lo que él te diría, Draco, pero…--_

_-- Es un doble agente, viejo estúpido, no trabaja para usted, usted sólo piensa que así es!--_

_-- Desde luego tenemos que estar de acuerdo en que pensamos de manera diferente acerca de esto, Draco, pero todavía confío en el Profesor Snape---_

_-- Bueno, entonces está perdiendo la razón!-- se mofó Malfoy. --Ha estado ofreciéndome mucha ayuda; deseando la gloria para sí mismo; deseando un poco de acción- '¿Pero que estas haciendo? Lo del collar fue estúpido, podría haber revelado todo.' Pero no le he dicho lo que he estado haciendo en la Sala de los Requerimientos, se levantará mañana y todo habrá terminado¡él no será el favorito del Señor Oscuro nunca más, no será nada comparado a mi, nada!--_

_-- Muy Gratificante,-- dijo Dumbledore suavemente, A todos nos gusta la apreciación sobre nuestro propio trabajo, desde luego... pero debías tener un cómplice, en todo caso... Alguien en Hogsmeade, alguien que fuera capaz de entregarle a Katie el… el…¡Aaaaah! _

_Dumbledore cerró sus ojos otra vez, como si estuviera apunto de caer dormido._

_--...desde luego... Rosmerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado bajo el efecto de la Maldición Imperius?_

_--¿Por fin llegó ahí, verdad?-- Malfoy se burló._

_Se oyó otro grito abajo, esta vez más fuerte que el último. Malfoy miró nerviosamente bajo su hombro otra vez, entonces volvió a mirar a Dumbledore y continuó. -- Pobre Rosmerta fue obligada a estar al acecho en su propio cuarto de baño y pasar a cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts que no estuviera acompañada, el collar. Y el envenenamiento de la hidromiel... bien, naturalmente, Rosmerta fue capaz de envenenarlo antes de que pudiera mandar la botella al Profesor Slughorn, creyendo que era un regalo de navidad... si, muy limpio... muy limpio... pobre Filch desde luego no pensó en verificar una botella de Madam Rosmerta... dígame ¿Cómo se estuvo comunicando con Rosmerta? Creo que todos los métodos de comunicación de la escuela están controlados--._

_-- Monedas encantadas,-- dijo Malfoy, como si le obligaran a seguir hablando, aunque la mano de su varita estaba bastante temblorosa. -- Yo tenía una y ella la otra, y así le podía mandar mensajes--- _

_-- No era ese el método secreto de comunicación del grupo que se hacia llamar Ejercito de Dumbledore el año pasado?-- preguntó Dumbledore. Su voz era brillantemente casual, pero Harry lo vio resbalar un poco más hacia la pared, en cuanto lo dijo._

_-- Si tome la idea de ellos,-- dijo Malfoy con una doble sonrisa. Y la idea del veneno la tomé de la sangresucia Granger, la escuche en la biblioteca decir que Filch no puede reconocer pociones...--_

_-- Por favor no uses esa palabra ofensiva delante de mi,-- dijo Dumbledore._

_Malfoy sonrió ásperamente._

_-- ¿Se preocupa porqué digo "sangresucia" cuando estoy apunto de matarle?_

_-- ¡Si lo hago!-- dijo Dumbledore, y Harry vio como sus pies se deslizaban un poco más en el suelo, y seguía luchando para mantenerse en pie. –Pero para estar a punto de matarme, Draco, has tenido unos largos minutos para hacerlo. Estamos solos. Y estoy más indefenso de lo que podrías haber soñado o buscado, pero todavía no has echo nada...--_

_La boca de Malfoy se retorcía involuntariamente, como si hubiera probado algo muy amargo._

_-- Y acerca de está noche,-- continuó Dumbledore, -- Estoy perplejo acerca de lo que ha pasado… ¿Sabias que había dejado la escuela? Pero claro-- se contestó a su misma pregunta,-- Rosmerta me vio salir, y te avisó usando tus ingeniosas monedas, estoy seguro...--_

_-- Exacto,-- dijo Malfoy, -- Pero ella me dijo que usted sólo fue a tomar algo y volvía...--_

_-- Bien ciertamente si tome algo... y volví... de cierta manera,-- masculló Dumbledore.-- ¿Entonces decidiste hacer una trampa para mi?_

_-- Si decidimos poner la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la Torre para conseguir que viniera rápido, para que viera a quién habían matado,-- dijo Malfoy.-- ¡Y funcionó!--_

_-- Bueno... si y no...-- dijo Dumbledore.--¿Pero debo tomarlo entonces como que nadie ha sido asesinado?--_

_-- Alguien ha muerto--, dijo Malfoy y subiendo una octava al tono de su voz dijo. -- Alguien de los suyos... pero no se a quién, estaba oscuro... pisé su cuerpo. Se suponía que estaría yo solo aquí esperándolo, pero su gente de la Orden se entrometieron. _

_-- Si ellos hicieron eso,-- dijo Dumbledore._

_Abajo había golpes y gritos mas fuertes que nunca; parecía que la gente estaba luchando en la escalera de caracol, que conducía donde estaban Dumbledore, Malfoy y Harry, y el corazón de Harry retumbaba en silencio bajo su pecho invisible... alguien estaba muerto... Malfoy había pisado el cuerpo... ¿Pero quién era?_

_--Hay poco tiempo, de una manera u otra,-- dijo dumbledore.—Así que hay que discutir tus opciones Draco.--_

_-- ¡Mis opciones!-- dijo Malfoy fuertemente. --Estoy aquí de pie con una varita, Y voy a matarlo---_

_-- Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos de tener pretensiones acerca de eso. Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, y no te hubieras detenido a tener esta agradable charla sobre caminos y significados.--_

_--¡No tengo muchas opciones!-- dijo Malfoy, y de repente se puso más blanco que Dumbledore. --¡Tengo que hacerlo¡El me matará¡Matará a toda mi familia!--_

_-- Veo la dificultad de tu posición,-- dijo Dumbledore.-- ¿Por qué piensas que no te he confrontado antes? Porque sabia que igualmente ibas a ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort si yo hubiera sospechado de ti.--_

_Malfoy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort._

_-- No osaba a hablar contigo de la misión de la cuál sabia que te había sido confiada, en este caso que él usara la legilimancia contra ti,-- continuo Dumbledore. --Pero ahora por fin podemos hablar de ello claramente el uno con el otro... No ha habido daños ni nadie ha sido herido, y por suerte tus victimas sobrevivieron... Puedo ayudarte, Draco.--_

_--No, no puede,-- dijo Malfoy, la mano que sujetaba su varita se agitaba fuertemente, --nadie puede. Él me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo elección--._

_-- Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco, y podremos esconderte más de lo que hubieras podido imaginar. Es más puedo mandar algunos miembros de la Orden para esconder a tu madre de la misma manera. Tu padre está a salvo en Azkaban... y cuando llegue el momento podremos protegerlo a él también... vuelve al lado correcto, Draco... tu no eres un asesino...--_

_Malfoy miró fijamente a Dumbledore._

_-- Pero he llegado hasta aquí¿no es cierto?-- dijo suavemente. Pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí me tiene... y usted está en mi poder... soy el único que tiene una varita... y usted está a mi piedad...—_

_-- No Draco,-- dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, --Es mi piedad, no la tuya, la que cuenta ahora.--_

_Malfoy no habló. Su boca permanecía abierta, y la mano que sujetaba la varita seguía temblando. Harry pensó verlo por una fracción -_

_De repente los pasos tronaban desde la escalera y un segundo más tarde Malfoy fue empujado del camino cuando aparecieron cuatro personas vestidas de negro, que salían disparadas por la puerta hacia la muralla. Todavía paralizado, sus ojos miraban fijamente sin pestañear, Harry miró con horror a los cuatro extraños: parecía que los Mortífagos habían ganado la pelea que se libraba abajo. _

_Un hombre de aspecto mugroso y mirada lasciva ladeada hizo un sonrisa tonta y jadeante._

_-- ¡Dumbledore acorralado!-- dijo, y volvió su mirada hacia una pequeña mujer que parecía que era su hermana y quién sonreía con impaciencia. --Dumbledore sin varita¡Dumbledore solo¡Bien hecho, Draco, bien hecho!--_

_-- Buenas noches Amycus,-- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, como si diera al hombre la bienvenida a una fiesta. -- Y has traído a Electo también...encantador...--_

_La mujer se enfado un poco pero rió tontamente._

_-- Creo que tus chistes no te ayudarán esta vez en tu lecho de muerte ¿verdad?-- Se burló ella._

_-- ¿Chistes? No, no. esos son modales,-- replicó Dumbledore._

_-- ¡Hazlo!-- dijo el extraño que estaba más cercano a Harry, un hombre alto y delgaducho, con su cabello gris enmarañado y bigotes, cuyo traje de Mortífago parecía quedarle apretado. Tenía una voz que Harry nunca había escuchado antes: una voz como un ladrido rasposo. Y Harry podía oler una mezcla fuerte a suciedad, sudor y sin lugar a dudad a sangre que procedía de él. Sus manos eran asquerosas y sus uñas parecían amarillentas desde hacia mucho tiempo._

_-- ¿Eres tu, Fenrir?-- pregunto Dumbledore._

_-- Exacto carraspeó el otro. ¿Encantado de verme, Dumbledore?--_

_-- No puedo decir que lo estoy exactamente...--_

_Fenrir Greyback sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. La sangre resbaló por sus labios y se relamió lentamente de manera obscena._

_-- Tú ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan los niños, Dumbledore--_

_-- ¿Debo tomarlo como que ahora atacas sin luna llena? Esto es muy inusual... Has desarrollado un gusto por la sangre humana que ahora no puedes satisfacer una vez al mes._

_--Cierto,-- dijo Greyback -- ¿Te impresiona Dumbledore¿Te asusta?--_

_-- No puedo pretender que esto no me disguste un poco,-- dijo Dumbledore. -- Y si, estoy un poco impresionado que Draco te invitara a ti, de toda la gente, a la escuela donde viven todos sus amigos...--_

_-- No lo hice,-- respiró Malfoy. No miraba a Greyback; y él tampoco parecía mirarle.-- Yo no sabia que iba a venir---_

_-- No me quería perder este viaje a Hogwarts, Dumbledore,-- raspó Greyback.-- No cuando hay gargantas que rasgar... delicioso, delicioso...--_

_Y levanto una de sus uñas y hurgó uno de sus dientes sonriendo a Dumbledore._

_-- Lo puedo hacer luego contigo, Dumbledore…--_

_-- No,-- dijo el cuarto mortífago bruscamente. Tenía una mirada dura y brutal. -- Tenemos órdenes. Draco hay que hacerlo. Ahora, Draco, deprisa.--_

_Malfoy mostraba menos resolución que nunca. Se veía aterrorizado mientras miraba la cara de Dumbledore, que estaba todavía más pálida, y mas baja que de costumbre, ya que se había deslizado un poco más hacia la pared de la muralla._

_-- El no será echado de menos en este mundo¡si me preguntas!-- dijo el hombre ladeado acompañado de las risas de su hermana. –Míralo¿qué ha pasado contigo, entonces, Dumby?--_

_-- Ah mi resistencia es más débil, pocos reflejos, Amycus. La edad, en conclusión... un día, quizás te pase a ti también si tienes suerte...--_

_-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, qué significa?-- gritó el mortífago que se volvió violento de repente. -- Siempre lo mismo, ya no eres el mismo de antes eh Dumby, hablando y haciendo nada de nada. -- Me pregunto porque se tendría que molestar el Señor Oscuro en matarte eh!--_

_-- ¡Vamos, Draco, hazlo ahora! --_

_Pero en aquel momento se renovaron los sonidos de la pelea que se libraba abajo y una voz gritó, --Han bloqueado la escalera- ¡Reducto¡REDUCTO!--_

_El corazón de Harry dio un salto: esos cuatro no habían eliminado a toda la oposición, simplemente se habían abierto camino hacia la torre, y, por el sonido, habían creado una barrera detrás de ellos-_

_-- AHORA, Draco¡Rápido!-- Dijo el hombre de cara brutal enfadado._

_Pero la mano de Malfoy temblaba tanto que apuntaba mal._

_--Yo lo haré,-- gruño Greyback moviéndose enfrente de Dumbledore con sus manos apretadas y enseñando sus dientes._

_-- He dicho que no-- gritó el hombre de rostro brutal; hubo un destello de luz y el hombre lobo fue aventado fuera del camino; dio un golpe en la muralla y se quedo mirándolo furioso. El corazón de Harry martilleaba con tanta fuerza que parecía imposible que nadie pudiera oír que estaba ahí de pie prisionero por el hechizo de Dumbledore, si tan solo hubiera podido moverse solo un poco, podría haber hecho algo bajo la capa-_

_--Draco, hazlo, o sal que lo haremos nosotros--- grito la mujer, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta de la torre se abrió como una explosión y apareció Snape, con su varita agarrada en la mano y sus ojos negros mirando la escena, desde Dumbledore acorralado en el muro contra la muralla, hacia los cuatro mortífagos incluido el hombre lobo, y Malfoy._

_--Tenemos un problema, Snape-- dijo el grumoso de Amycus, el cual tenia su varita y sus ojos fijos en Dumbledore, -- el chico parece que no puede ---_

_Pero alguien mas había dicho el nombre de Snape más suavemente._

_-- Severus...--_

_El sonido de su voz había asustado más a Harry que todas las experiencias que había sufrido aquella noche. Por primera vez Dumbledore estaba suplicando._

_Snape no dijo nada, pero avanzo unos pasos y quitó a Malfoy fuera de su camino. Los tres mortífagos retrocedieron sin decir una palabra. Y hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado._

_Snape miró fijamente a Dumbledore durante un momento con revulsión y odio marcados en las líneas de su rostro._

_-- Severus... por favor...--_

_Snape levantó su varita mágica y apunto directamente a Dumbledore._

_-- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!--_

_Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Snape directamente hacia el pecho de Dumbledore dándole de lleno. El grito de horror silencioso de Harry, nunca salió de su boca; silenciosamente y sin moverse estuvo obligado a ver como Dumbledore fue lanzado por el aire: por un segundo parecía haber quedado suspendido en el aire bajo el cráneo brillante de la Marca Tenebrosa, y después cayó lentamente hacia atrás, como una muñeca de trapo, sobre las almenas hasta que se perdió de vista._

_----------------------------_

_Harry voló a través del recibidor de la entrada hacia los campos oscuros del exterior. Podía distinguir tres figuras corriendo a través del césped, buscando las puertas, más allá de las cuales podrían desaparecerse... Por su aspecto, eran el enorme mortífago rubio y algo más lejos Snape y Malfoy... _

_El frío aire desgarraba los pulmones de Harry cuando se precipitó tras ellos, vió un destello de luz en la distancia que le permitió momentáneamente, ver las siluetas de sus presas. No sabía a qué se debía, pero continuó la carrera, aún demasiado lejos para acertarles con una maldición..._

_Otro destello, gritos, vengativos chorros de luz... y Harry comprendió qué ocurría: Hagrid había salido de su cabaña y estaba intentando impedir la fuga de los mortífagos. Aunque cada inhalación parecía desgarrar sus pulmones y la punzada de su pecho ardía como fuego, Harry aceleró mientras no dejaba de oír una voz en su cabeza que decía 'A Hagrid no... Que también le ocurra a Hagrid no...'_

_Algo alcanzó con fuerza la zona central de la espalda de Harry y cayó hacia delante con la cara estampada contra el suelo y sangre saliendo de ambos orificios nasales. Supo, incluso mientras rodaba sobre sí mismo, con la varita lista que los hermanos que había adelantado gracias al atajo estaban tras él muy cerca..._

–_¡Impedimenta!– vociferó mientras rodaba de nuevo acurrucándose en el suelo oscuro. Milagrosamente su maleficio golpeó a uno, que se tambaleó y cayó desequilibrando al otro. Harry se impulsó con los pies y corrió tras Snape._

_Ahora podía ver la enorme silueta de Hagrid iluminada por la luz de la luna creciente, que apareció de repente desde detrás de las nubes. El mortífago rubio lanzaba una maldición tras otra al guardabosque, pero la inmensa fuerza de Hagrid y la piel dura que había heredado de su madre gigant**a** parecían estar protegiéndole. De todas formas, Snape y Malfoy todavía corrían, pronto estarían más allá de las puertas donde podrían desaparecerse. _

_Harry se abrió paso hasta más allá de Hagrid y de su adversario, apuntó a la espalda de Snape y gritó –¡Stupefy!–. Falló, el chorro de luz roja flotó por encima de la cabeza de Snape. _

_Snape gritó –¡Corre, Draco!– y se volvió. A veinte metros de distancia, Harry y él se miraron el uno al otro antes de alzar simultáneamente las varitas. _

_Fin FlashBack_

Hermione no podía creer todo lo que Draco le había contado. Estaba confundida, ahora más que antes. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Quería saber más de él. Que le siguiera hablando.

- Por eso decidí huir Herm. No tenía escapatoria, si me quedaba, Voldemort nos mataría a todos.

- Draco yo…No sé qué decir de verdad. Me has dejado...

- Sorprendida?

- Bueno digamos que… Sí…

- Y… Aún faltan muchas cosas Herm. Eso es sólo el comienzo. Yo de verdad quiero recuperarte Hermione. He esperado tanto por este día. No pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Draco yo… Necesito tiempo, necesito pensar muchas cosas. No es así de simple. Ha sido demasiado. De verdad…

- Te entiendo Herm. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras. Mientras me dejes verte y… Me permitas ser tu amigo por los momentos.

- Pues… Sí Draco, quizás… Ahora yo… Necesito descansar.

- Herm. Quieres ir a cenar esta noche conmigo?

- Esta noche? Pues… Por qué en vez de ir a cenar… -Draco la interrumpió.-

- Regresamos hasta acá?

- Ehh.. Sí… -Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada-.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Ok… Entonces esta noche. A las 9 en punto. En este mismo lugar.

- Bien. Debo irme. Voy a verme con unos clientes importantes. Nos vemos esta noche Herm. –Se despidió Draco con un ligero roce de labios que sorprendió a Hermione y se fue rápidamente.-

Hermione estaba anonadada, y un poco nerviosa. Desde ahora comenzaba una nueva historia. Pasaría más tiempo con Draco. No podía evitar sonreír, después de todo le alegraba que él la siguiese amando. Sí, lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía. Estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, había sido sincero con ella. Se la merecía.

**Hasta aquí por hoy! Jeje... Espero les haya gustado... Para el próx cap Herm descubrirá más cosas de Draco que la harán resistirse un poco más a él. Espero sigan leyendo! La cosa no estará fácil para ninguno de los dos! Bueno.. Hasta la próxima, cuídence!!!**


	7. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola a todoooos!!!** **Dioss.. Creo que debo pedir disculpas a los que me leen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! De verdad lo siento! Pero es que entre tantas cosas, la uni, exámenes finales, enfermedades, novio, amigas, jeje pues he tenido muy poco tiempo para actualizar! Espero no estén tan molestos pues aquí les dejo un nuevo cap., no tan largo como el anterior pero espero que sea de su agrado. El próximo estará mejor, así que no me pierdan de vista :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews (los que me dejaron), aunque siguen siendo un poco tacaños con ellos.. Jum.. Bueno bueno, no les quito más tiempo! **

**Espero les guste y por fa, déjenme un review para saber q les pareció.. ¬¬ Besos y cuídence!! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

- Ginny! Amiga.. He estado buscándote! Dónde te habías metido? –Preguntó una Hermione nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.-

- Herms.. Fui al Spa por un poco de relajación, es maravilloso amiga. Me dejó como nueva… -Respondió Ginny relajadamente.-

- Hablé con él.

- En serio?

- Sí… Ehmm.. Decidimos seguir la conversación esta misma noche. Me contó tantas cosas. Yo, no podía creerlo Ginny. Es inocente. El no quería matarlo…

- Cómo?

- Como lo oyes Ginny. Lo estaban obligando. Si no lo hacía matarían a todos los que amaba… Incluyéndome… Pero.. No pudo hacerlo… Recuerdas que lo hizo Snape? El se lo juró a su madre a la vez que se lo juró a Dumbledore. Hicieron la Promesa Irrompible Ginny. Draco huyó y bueno nunca pudieron encontrarlo.

- Me has dejado anonadada amiga. No puedo, es, increíble… -Dijo Ginny dejando notar su cara de sorpresa.-

- Pues sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo. Y bueno. A las 9 nos vamos a encontrar.

- Bueno Herm, de ser así entonces suerte amiga. Espero que todo se aclare entre ustedes, de verdad lo necesitan.

- Lo sé. Y.. Qué hora es? –Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj-. Oh Por Merlín! Son las 7:30! Debo apresurarme… No quiero llegar tarde.

- Claro amiga, vamos también voy a la habitación.

Dicho esto se fueron directo a su suite a arreglarse. Ginny saldría en un tour que daría el hotel esa noche para no quedarse sola y aburrida en la habitación. Por otro lado, Draco estaba teniendo una conversación muy importante que quizás podría cambiar en algo sus planes.

- Como que… No.. Es imposible. No pueden hacer eso. –Decía un Draco un poco nervioso.-

_- Sr. Malfoy le recordamos que la señora Zarah ha cumplido al pie de la letra las leyes de esta institución. Por lo tanto le hemos concedido el derecho de entrevistar a las mujeres postuladas para el cuidado y educación de su hijo. Lo citamos para hoy precisamente para que usted conjuntamente con ella la escogieran pero debido a las circunstancias será ella sola quien la escoja. Le estaremos informando Sr. Malfoy. Buenas noches._

- No!! –Gritó Draco siendo ya tarde puesto que ya habían colgado.- Maldita sea! Ella no está en sus cabales para escoger! Pero por qué? Por qué todo se tiene que complicar justo ahora! –Draco miró su reloj y notó que era un poco tarde. 8.50. Ya Hermione debía estar lista. Terminó de peinarse, se colocó un poco de su perfume y salió a buscar a Hermione. Esa noche sería especial.

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Faltaban 2 minutos para las 9. – Será Draco? –Se preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a abrir a puerta.

- Buenas noches Mi Bella Dama. –Saludó Draco galantemente entregándole a Hermione una rosa roja perfectamente arreglada para ella.-

- Buenas noches Draco. Gracias. –Dijo tomando la rosa y colocándola en un pequeño florerito de cristal que había en la mesa que estaba junto a la entrada de la suite.-

- Luces hermosa Herm… -Dijo Draco sonrojándose un poco, pues hacía mucho que no tenía una cita de este tipo y menos con ella, la mujer de su vida.

- Y bien… Qué has preparado? –Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tímida-. Oh, era una broma. Vamos, ya es la hora.

- Sí… Y… Sí he preparado algo. Yo.. Ehmm..

- Sí? Dime

- Pues, reservé en un restaurant, el mejor de la zona. Creo que te mereces algo más que una simple velada en la misma terraza. –Dijo Draco tomando a Hermione de la mano y mirándola fijamente.-

- Ah pues, entonces, supongo que todo estará bien… Vamos.

Así salieron del hotel, tomados de la mano como dos jóvenes enamorados, Draco había estacionado su auto justo enfrente del hotel y al llegar a él, de una manera muy caballerosa, abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a Hermione a subir. Al llegar al restaurant, Hermione quedó impresionada con la decoración que había mandado a hacer Draco especialmente para ella, de verdad lo valía. Se sentaron en la mesa especialmente arreglada para ellos dos en un salón privado que sólo personas con gran poder adquisitivo podían solicitar.

- Draco, esto es… Maravilloso. De verdad, gracias.. –Dijo Hermione un tanto apenada-.

- Te mereces esto y más Herm. Te lo mereces todo. De verdad te agradezco que me hayas concedido una oportunidad, verás que no te decepcionaré mi bella. Para mí no hay nada más importante que tu confianza y tu amor Hermione. –Le dijo tomándole la mano y mirándole muy seriamente a los ojos.-

- Draco yo… Quiero saberlo todo. Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo. Dónde has estado. Quiero saberlo todo Draco. Y... No sé si quiera a la vez.

- Todo a su tiempo Herm. Esta noche comenzaré por contarte las primeras cosas que hice, los lugares dónde me escondí. Poco a poco irás descubriendo todo sobre mí. Y bueno. Sí hay algo que debes saber.

- Draco…

- No, espera. Esto quizás es lo más importante Hermione, y no quiero que vuelvas a odiarme por esto ni que vayas a desconfiar de mí, no otra vez, no lo soportaría. Herm..

- Draco, puedes decirme lo que sea. Yo… Estoy conciente de cuánto tiempo pasó y pues, creo que estoy preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa. –Dijo Hermione notoriamente nerviosa.-

- Herm yo… Me casé. –Hermione empalideció un poco ante tal noticia, quizás lo llegó a pensar, pero nunca creyó que de verdad lo hubiese hecho, la noticia le cayó un poco fuerte y sin embargo no le tenía rencor, seguiría escuchando hasta el final-. Yo, lo siento. Tenías que saberlo… Ahora, pues, estamos en proceso de divorcio. Ella, Zarah, así se llama, es, era, modelo. Supermodelo. En realidad nos casamos por conveniencia. Yo trabajé para su padre al comienzo, cuando huí, y pues, reuní todo el dinero posible y creé mi propia empresa. A pesar de que su padre era adinerado, no lo era tanto como yo para ese entonces. Y me pidió que me casara con su hija para así ella poder darse a conocer como una modelo que era. Así lo hicimos, ella sabía que yo no la amaba, incluso tampoco ella sentía nada por mí. Pero con el tiempo ella, se enamoró. Hermione, yo nunca te olvidé, recuerdas que la promesa era que ninguno tendría hijos con alguien más? La mantuve, la intenté mantener hasta el final. No te niego que era una mujer bellísima, encantadora, tenía a todos detrás de ella. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para mí a pesar de que estaba conciente que a la única que podría amar era a ti. Ella sabía que eres la única que podía hacerme feliz. Vivimos buenos momentos, pero nunca la llegué a querer. Hermione ella, mató, bueno, mandó a matar a Blaise. –Esta noticia hizo que Hermione llevara sus dos manos a su boca para taparla, estaba impresionada, no sabía que ella podía ser capaz de algo así-.

- Draco yo.. Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Era mi mejor amigo. El único que mantuvo contacto conmigo después de mi huída. La quería, él la amaba, yo lo sabía. Ella lo mandó a asesinar por eso. No soportaba tenerlo cerca. Y bueno, esa noche, la noche en que lo asesinaron, era uno de los desfiles más importantes de Zarah, al terminarlo, nos escapamos y… No nos cuidamos Herm.. Zarah está embaraza. –Esa quizás había sido la peor noticia que le había dado, Draco estaba esperando un hijo y no era de ella, sino de una desquiciada que había asesinado a su mejor amigo. Había roto su promesa. Estaba intentando contener las lágrimas pero cada vez aumentaba la presión en sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus ojos brillaban más, hasta que finalmente no pudo resistirse más y terminó cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos para evitar que Draco la viese directamente-.

- Lo siento tanto Draco, jamás…. Yo… -Decía Hermione entre lágrimas, era evidente que le había dolido, no podía negarlo-. Draco…

- Herm, bella, por favor no llores –Trataba de consolarla Draco abrazándola-. No sabes lo mal que me siento con todo eso, de verdad yo no quería Herm, sucedió sin querer, es… Perdóname mi amor por favor, yo…

- No digas más Draco. Tú… Creo que ha sido suficiente por esta noche. –Decía Hermione aún entre lágrimas, que no cesaban de salir de sus ojos almendrados.- Creo que debo regresar al hotel.

- Herm.. No te pido que me perdones tan fácil. Sólo quiero que no me odies, no podría resistirlo. Yo, yo te AMO Herm. Sólo quiero una oportunidad. De verdad q….

- Draco. Yo… Nunca lo imaginé, quizás en algún momento me pasó la idea de que te hubieses casado, pero creí que serías fiel a la promesa Draco. Me he equivocado una vez más.

- No.. No pienses así Herm. Yo… Merlín… -Draco no sabía cómo actuar, se sentía indefenso de argumentos pues sabía que Hermione tenía razón, le había fallado. Y ahora, de nuevo la hacía sufrir. Eso no era lo que él quería.- Herm yo sólo.. Quiero ser lo más honesto posible contigo. No quiero ocultarte nada. Sí, cometí un grandísimo error. Pero…

- Ya… Por favor llévame de vuelta al hotel, no creo que pueda estar un minuto más aquí.

- Herm… Está bien, te llevaré, sólo te pido que no te cierres, que no me quites esta oportunidad de explicarte todo. De verdad la necesito, la necesitas tú también. Por favor hazme saber cuándo estés preparada para seguir escuchándome.

- No te preocupes. –dijo la castaña tomando sus cosas y secándose el rostro con una pañuelito de seda rosa, aunque aún caían lágrimas por él. Estaba segura que se derrumbaría al llegar a su suite.-

Salieron del restaurant y durante todo el camino de regreso no se dirigieron ni una palabra, ni una mirada, nada. Hermione estaba destrozada. El amor de su vida esperando un hijo, era mucho más de lo que podía y hubiese querido soportar. No sabía qué haría luego de esa confesión, de lo que sí estaba segura era que no podría volver a mirar a Draco en por lo menos una semana, quizás más, hasta que realmente estuviese lista para seguir escuchándolo, después de todo y a pesar de haber roto su promesa se lo merecía. Estaba siendo sincero con ella y eso tenía un valor. Al llegar al piso donde se encontraban ambas suites cada uno se dirigió a la correspondiente sin mirarse ni intercambiar palabra alguna, aunque Draco se había quedado de pie en su puerta observando como la mujer que amaba entraba a su suite, sintiendo su dolor y lamentándose por no poder evitar lo que pasaría pronto. Esperó aproximadamente 5 minutos luego de que Hermione cerró su puerta y entonces entró en su suite. Sentía que se derrumbaba, no quería hacerle más daño a Hermione, aunque sabía que iba a ser parte del proceso de recuperarla. Se fue desvistiendo poco a poco y se dirigió al baño, se daría una larga ducha para relajarse, había sido un día un poco estresante, no sabía a quién escogería Zarah como madre sustituta y para terminar de arruinar su día, Hermione estaba destruida por su culpa. Sentía tantas ganas de tocar a su puerta y pedirle mil veces perdón, pero sabía que eso sólo la lastimaría más y no la dejaría pensar con claridad. Necesitaba pensar, pensar mucho.

--------------------

Se derrumbó en la fina alfombra de su suite apenas entró. Aún no podía creer todo lo que Draco le había contado. Casado, en proceso de divorcio y esperando un hijo de una mujer que había mandado a asesinar a Blaise. Tenía tanto que pensar. Y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Se sentía vacía por dentro. No sabía si debía seguir con la oportunidad que le había permitido, estaba muy confundida. Se despojó de lo que llevaba puesto y se tumbó en su cama. Mirando el techo y llorando se durmió profundamente.

_Sentía como se desplomaba suavemente en su cama. En estado de shock, simplemente era increíble que fuese ella la madre sustituta para el hijo de Draco. Parecía como si todo se hubiese juntado. Un hijo, y ahora ella. Era como si el destino se hubiese puesto en contra de ellos. Como si no quisiera que estuviesen juntos. El trataba de consolarle, pero no podía, ya era demasiado. Tendría que irse, en unas horas tendría que irla a buscar a la clínica en donde estaba con su hijo. La vería de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y quién sabe si volverían a estar juntos. En un momento pareció difuminarse todo a su alrededor. No veía nada, no sentía nada. _

- Herm!! Despierta! –Ginny la sujetaba por los brazos tratando de despertarla, su amiga se veía mal, estaba sudando y había estado temblando cuando la vio.- Amiga qué tienes? Me estás asustando! –Hermione comenzaba a reaccionar en ese momento, se sentía mareada, confundida.-

- Ginny… Amig a.. Qué me pasó? –Trataba de levantarse sujetada de los brazos de la pelirroja-.

- Te encontré así al llegar Herm, puedes decirme qué tienes? Por qué estás así? Qué pasó?

- Estoy… Mareada… Ginny…

- Dime Herm.

- Necesito agua. Puedes alcanzarme un poco?

- Claro amiga. –Dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando un vaso q estaba junto a la mesa para llenarlo de agua.- Aquí tienes. Ahora dime amiga. Por qué estás así?

- Ginny yo… Draco…

- Qué pasó con Draco? Qué te hizo?

- No… Es sólo que… Draco está esperando un… Hijo… De otra mujer…

- Qué!!!! Un momento. Ustedes no había prometido que…

- Sí… Pero él.. No lo cumplió Ginny, estoy tan mal amiga –Terminó Hermione rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a su amiga.-

- Herm amiga cuanto lo siento. No puedo creer que te haya pedido una oportunidad sólo para decirte eso.. Estoy tan molesta con él. Siento que puedo romperle la cara si me lo encuentro.

- No amiga. Tranquila. Él… Yo tengo que pensar muchas cosas y decidir algo. Él no quiso hacerlo. Fue un accidente sabes. Estaba casado por conveniencia y pues, una noche no se cuidaron. No fue algo planeado Ginny. Además, se están divorciando y pues, ella está en una cárcel, contrató a unos tipos para que asesinaran a Blaise.

- Zabinni??? –Preguntó Ginny sorprendida-

- Sí amiga. Estaba loca. Y bueno. No supe más porque le pedí que me trajese, no podía soportar un minuto más frente a él.

- Ay amiga.. Qué otras cosas tendrá que decirte.. Deberías descansar. Mira cómo estás.

- Sí pero… Ginny! Acabo de recordar algo…

- Sí? Qué?

- No sé es que… Creo que estaba soñando cuando me despertaste. Era algo de… Draco…

- Qué?

- Creo que se trataba sobre una madre sustituta para su hijo. En el sueño era mujer que no me esperaba, al menos eso creo, pues.. Me - afectó mucho… Quizás era….

- Alguien que odias?

- No lo sé amiga… Sólo espero que no sea otro de esos sueños.

- Eso no lo podemos saber aún. Duerme amiga te hace falta. Ya mañana podrás pensar mejor.

- Está bien amiga. Voy a ducharme primero. Lo necesito.

- Claro. Yo ya estoy lista para dormir. Que disfrutes tu baño.

- Gracias.

Dicho esto la castaña entró al baño a darse un baño, realmente lo necesitaba, le haría caso a Ginny, descansaría y ya al día siguiente decidiría qué hacer.

Por otro lado, Draco en su cama, no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Hermione. En qué decisión tomaría, quería estar seguro que no le quitaría esa oportunidad que le había permitido. No se perdonaría si volviese a perderla. Decidió salir un rato a la terraza a pensar. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Al día siguiente…

- Buenos Días Ginny! –Dijo una Hermione un tanto emotiva-.

- Buenos días Herm.. Cómo amaneces?

- Bueno… Creo que.. Bien.. Estem… Voy a desayunar.. Vienes?

- Claro! Pero.. Yo te alcanzo, aún tengo que ducharme.

- Oh… Tranquila, te espero abajo…

- Está bien…

Al salir de su suite y llegar al ascensor tropezó por andar distraída con Draco. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego siguió, pero se detuvo al sentir la suave y varonil mano de Draco. Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró. Tenía miedo de voltear y mirarlo. No sabía qué sucedería. Se giró y lo vio. Miró esos ojos grises y profundos que decían tanto. Se sentía intimidada. Todavía tenía su mano sobre su hombro. Y lo tenía a él mirándola fijamente, mirándola de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. De esa manera que le impedía hablar. Una vez más había logrado intimidarla.

Draco la miraba, ese rostro inocente que tanto le hacía gracia. Que lo enamoró cuando aún eran jóvenes. No podía simplemente quitar su mirada de ella. Estaba nervioso y no podía gesticular palabra alguna. No podía siquiera quitar su mano del hombro de la castaña. Estaban como dos jóvenes enamorados y molestos. Cinco segundos que transcurrieron como mil años. Así lo sintieron.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy! Diantres.. Estoy algo cansadita, he tenido una semana un poco agitada.. Prometo actualizar más a menudo... El próximo cap será para el lunes o martes! Dejen sus respectivos reviews ya saben... **

**Besos a todos! Chaito.. :) Nos leemos pronto! **


	8. Una visita inesperada

**Hoooolaaaa a tooodoos!!! Espero que no me odien por no haber actualizado antes.. De verdad lo siento! No había tenido tiempo con tantos problemas... Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap un poco más largo! Espero que les guste y gracias a los que me escribieron por sus reviews! Espero me dejen más P Besos a todos!! **

**Una Visita Inesperada**

- Hola. –Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa y mirando fijamente a Draco-.

- Herm.. Yo.. Cómo estás? –Preguntó quitando su mano del hombre de la chica y pasándola por su cabello-.

- Pues.. Supongo que bien. Y tú?

- Mmmm.. No tan bien como tú.. Bajas a desayunar?

- Sí, claro.

- Quizás podría…

- Voy a esperar a Ginny, quedamos en desayunar juntas para contarme qué tal su paseo.

- Oh.. Entiendo. Pues, nos vemos entonces. Hasta pronto Herm.

- Adiós. –Respondió la castaña en un tono seco y desanimado. A decir verdad, no sabía de que otra cosa podía hablar con Draco en ese momento-.

Draco decidió no bajar. Se quedaría en la terraza y ordenaría el desayuno, tenía mucho que pensar y estando abajo con ella a tan sólo metros de él y sin poder acercársele le hacía sentir mal. Sólo quería estar con ella. Le dolía verla en ese estado, sabía que le afectaría todo lo que te iba a contar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hermione por su lado, bajó y se sentó a esperar a Ginny, ordenó un desayuno para las dos y se dispuso a leer una revista Cosmopolitan que había llevado con ella. La estaba hojeando cuando de repente encontró una sección en la que el tema era "Verdades que debes saber a pesar de sus malas consecuencias", para Hermione no podía ser posible, parecía coincidencia. Lo leyó y concluyó que a pesar de que Draco había roto su promesa, importaba más el hecho de habérselo dicho, ahora estaba pensando un poco mejor y con más sensatez. Cerró la revista pues llegó su orden y justo cuando se disponía a probar…

- Interrumpo?

- Oh.. Eh.. No.. Tranquilo. Puedes… Sentarte, si quieres. –Respondió un poco nerviosa y con la mano temblando notablemente pues tenía una taza de café en ella-.

- Gracias. Había decidido no bajar. Pero no puedo aguantar, sé que te dije que no te…

- Draco… Tranquilo. No me molesta. Ehh.. Yo… Disculpa por lo de anoche. Es sólo que.. No esperaba algo así. Y bueno…

- Perdóname tú a mí. Es…

- Gracias por habérmelo dicho. Por lo menos fuiste honesto.

- Herm… Me gustaría que… No cortáramos contacto mientras piensas las cosas, es sólo que…

- No es fácil. Pero… -No terminó de hablar pues el celular de Draco comenzó a sonar y éste atendió-.

- Cómo? Un momento. No pueden hacer eso. Esa mujer si no es igual a Zarah es peor. Ella no puede ser la madre sustituta para mi hijo. No lo acepto.

_- Lo sentimos Sr. Malfoy, le dimos una oportunidad de escoger junto a Zarah y no la aprovechó, ya los trámites están listos. Apenas nazca el niño, deberán estar juntos para el cuidado del bebé. Le agradecemos que pase por acá lo más pronto posible._

- Ella no puede ser! Me niego!

_- Hasta pronto Sr. Malfoy. _–Dicho esto finalizó la llamada y con el rostro inundado por la ira Draco arrojó su celular al piso haciendo que Hermione se asustara un poco-

- Lo siento Herm! Es que… Maldición.

- Draco… Quién es? Quién será la madre sustituta? Por qué dices que es peor que Zarah?

- Herm… Ella… Merlín… Cómo haré esto… -Draco suspiró y en ese preciso instante entró por la puerta principal del restaurant una mujer alta, muy elegante y refinada, blanca, de rostro pálido y cabello negro lacio. Su mirada era penetrante, y tenía algo que al entrar hizo que todos volteasen a verla-.

- No puede ser.

- Qué? –Preguntó Hermione confundida-.

- Ella! Es ella Herm!

- Es…

- Sí! Y no voy a permitir que arruine mis vacaciones! Demonios cómo me encontró!

- Draco Cal…

- Draco!! Draco!! –Llamaba la mujer con un tono de voz un poco aturdidor y meloso-. Ahí estás! He estado buscándote para darte la buena noticia! –Dicho esto, corrió a los brazos de Draco sin notar ni importarle la presencia de la castaña-.

- Suéltame! –Gritó Draco quitándosela de encima y empujándole, acto que evidenció su desagrado hacia la mujer-.

- Qué te sucede mi amor? Acaso no estás feliz por la noticia?? He anhelado esto desde que estábamos en Hogwarts! Deberías estar feliz tú también…

- Pues ya ves que no Pansy. Ahora te agradezco que por favor me dejes en paz y no arruines mis vacaciones, ya bastante has logrado.

- Pero… Voy a ser…

- No me importa! Entiendes? No estoy de acuerdo, nunca lo estuve! Te escogió ella sola!

- Draco. No te permito que….

- Me permites lo que sea! Ahora lárgate de este hotel y no me molestes más!

- No puedo Draco! Voy a alojarme aquí. No es que me guste mucho la idea de quedarme en un hotel de la sangre su…

- No te permito que hables así de Hermione!!! Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera! Tiene más valor que tú!

- Qué te sucede Draco? Acaso no estás bien de la cabeza? Es una maldi… -No terminó de hablar pues Hermione le había soltado una bofetada-.

- Podría botarte de aquí yo misma. Cuida lo que dices o quizás termines en uno de los hornos. –Dijo Hermione amenazadoramente-.

- Y quién es esta para hablarme de esta manera Draco? No vas a defenderme?

- No! Mereces eso y más Pansy. Y ella es Hermione. Agradécele que no te bota de su hotel. Yo ya lo habría hecho.

- No hace falta que me defiendas Malfoy. Buenos días. –Dicho esto Hermione se alejó de ellos dejando a Draco un poco confundido y molesto, Pansy había arruinado su día y su conversación con Hermione. Ahora tendría que pensar cómo hacer para que Hermione volviese a hablarle-.

- Está mejor así. –Dijo Pansy con un tono arrogante-.

- Te detesto Pansy Parkinson. –Dijo Draco dejándola sola en el restaurant y corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Hermione-.

- Draco! Draco no puedes dejarme! Vuelve!! –Gritaba Pansy notablemente enojada y alterada al ver cómo Draco se alejaba de ella detrás de Hermione-.

----------------------

- Herm!! Hermione detente!

- Qué quieres?? –Respondió Hermione en un tono de exasperación ante el seguimiento de Draco-.

- Escucha, sé que no podremos evitar de ahora en adelante verla, o hablar con ella. Pero no podemos estar así Herm, no puedes dejarme de hablar porque haya aparecido. De verdad yo… Lo siento… Creo que en mala hora vine a aparecer de nuevo en tu vida…

- Draco… No sólo es ella… Es todo! Desde Zarah, hasta tu hijo! Y también ella. Yo no esperaba que fuese ella y menos que viniese a buscarte! Eso ha sido el colmo. Mira Draco, lo mejor será que te encargues de tu hijo y pues, vigilarla a ella. Olvídate de que nos volvimos a ver, olvídate de todo, yo también lo haré. Esto no puede continuar Draco. Yo… Parto mañana a Londres de nuevo. Que te vaya bien Malfoy. Adiós.

- No..! No te perderé una vez más Hermione. Es que no lo entiendes? Te Amo! Por las barbas de Merlín! Acaso crees que si no me interesaras estaría así? Buscándote, rogándote aunque sea por una oportunidad de hablar y que luego tú decidas lo que mejor te convenga? –Dijo Draco dejando ver su angustia-.

- Si es así, si me amas, entonces déjame… Déjame y sigue con tu vida. No hay nada más que hablar Malfoy. –Dijo Hermione girándose para entrar en el ascensor que había llegado en ese momento-.

- Herm! –Dijo atrayéndola hacia sí y haciendo que Hermione perdiera el ascensor. La tenía entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma dulce y delicado, con su frente junto a la de ella, sintiendo también la respiración de ella un poco nerviosa. La abrazó, suplicando porque se quedara con él, porque no lo dejara, la abrazó fuerte y cariñosamente, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y pasando el otro por su espalda hasta tomar su hombro. No quería dejarla ir, no podía, la necesitaba ahí con él. Hermione respondió al abrazo, ella también lo amaba, no quería separarse una vez más de él, pero todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la hacían sentir mal, peor aún cuando Pansy había llegado de nuevo a sus vidas, sabía que habían sido novios en el colegio y eso la perturbaba, recordaba todas las veces que Pansy intentaba algo en su contra por el simple hecho de ser novia de Draco, por haber sido desplazada por ella. Hermione dejó escapar unas lágrimas que Draco sintió caer en su rostro, no quería verla llorar, se separó de ella y tomó su rostro con sus manos y mirándola fijamente y con una mirada llena de amor y de tristeza a la vez le dijo: -Eres mi vida Hermione, no podría aguantar esto sin ti, quizás suene egoísta de mi parte, pero eres tú la que me da las fuerzas necesarias, eres tú quién me inspira día a día a seguir adelante, sin tu recuerdo, sin la esperanza de que algún día te encontraría, quizás jamás habría podido seguir, Hermione te amo, ahora más que nunca, sé que está dolida, molesta, quizás me estés odiando ahora, pero por favor Herm, no me quites esta oportunidad, no te la quites tampoco, Te lo ruego.- Finalizó depositando en un suave y dulce beso en los labios de Hermione, ella sólo pudo mirarlo y separándose de él se despidió.

- En la terraza, a las 8. –Y volvió para entrar en el ascensor que había llegado de nuevo, esta vez con Ginny quien había llegado un poco retrasada para el desayuno.

- Herm! -Exclamó Ginny exaltada- .

- Ginny… Vamos, hagamos algo. –Y diciendo esto se alejaron de Draco y se dirigieron hacia la piscina para relajarse y conversar un rato-.

Estuvieron conversando durante un largo rato sobre lo ocurrido momentos antes de encontrarse en el ascensor, Ginny parecía sorprenderse cada vez más y aún no podía creer que fuese Pansy la madre sustituta elegida por Zarah para la crianza de su hijo. Le parecía simplemente descabellada la idea de ser criado por ella. Terminada la charla y habiéndose relajado y divertido lo suficiente, Ginny recibió una llamada de Harry, al parecer era urgente pues él no solía llamarla a esa hora, generalmente estaba ocupado en el ministerio.

- Es Harry. –Dijo Ginny con un tono de preocupación-.

- Vamos contesta!

- Harry? –Contestó Ginny- Cómo estás?

_- Ginny… Bien yo bien.. Cómo estás tú?_

- Bien, aquí tomando el sol con Herm… Cómo van las cosas por allá?

_- Bueno, no están muy bien Ginny. Ron está como loco. Casi todos los días sale con una mujer distinta, no puedo controlarlo más! Aparte de eso Lily se enfermó, la llevé a San Mungo esta mañana, parece q se intoxicó con algo que intentaba cocinar. La recojo esta tarde. Cómo está Hermione? Cómo la están pasando?_

- Pues hasta ahora todo iba normal, pero gracias a una visita no muy agradable que digamos Herm está un poco triste y deprimida. Ya no sé qué hacer para animarla Harry. –Dijo Ginny con un tono de desánimo en su voz-

_- Qué visita? Es alguna peor que la de Draco? No estaban ellos hablando ya? _

- Pues sí, pero ahora resulta que la madre sustituta para el hijo de Draco es nada menos que la insufrible de Pansy Parkinson. Y eso no es lo peor, también vino a buscar a Draco al hotel. Sinceramente Harry yo pienso que esto de que Zarah la haya escogido precisamente a ella tiene que ser algún complot entre esas dos. Quizás para separar a Herm de Draco. De verdad esto me huele muy mal.

_- Tampoco me da gusto eso. Trata de calmar a Hermione, anímala, vayan a fiestas, y por favor.. Dile a Hermione que puede a echar a Pansy, es su hotel no? _Dijo Harry con un tono divertido-.

- Sí, pero no sería lo correcto. Aunque créeme que ganas no faltan. Se lo diré. Y por favor, cuida a mi hermano, mantenlo ocupado, en poco tiempo estaremos de vuelta. Y otra cosa, dile a Lily que cuando llegue tendré que hablar seriamente con ella. Y de una vez por todas, no la dejas usar la cocina! Ya sabes lo peligrosa que es. Besos a todos Harry.

_- Igual por allá. Y por favor, ya no tarden… Ya te comienzo a extrañar… Cuídense. –_Y diciendo esto finalizó la llamada-.

- Bien Herm, creo que ya es hora de poner una fecha de regreso no crees?

- Ehh.. Sería lo más sensato.. Pero… -Respondió la castaña un poco preocupada y pensativa-.

- MM… Entiendo… Bueno, creo que puedo regresar sola no? Con la única condición que me prometas que harás las cosas sin apresurarte y te cuidaras muy bien. –Dijo Ginny con un tono de orden en su voz al cual Hermione respondió con una sonrisa-. Es en serio amiga! No puedo irme sin estar segura de que estarás bien.

- Lo estaré Ginny! Créeme…

- Creo en ti.. Pero no en ella. Y sé que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de molestarte.

- Lo sé, pero no le queda mucho tiempo aquí. Pienso correrla esta misma noche. He pensado mucho y no dejaré que arruine mi relación con Draco, no ahora, que ha vuelto y está dispuesto a hacer todo para recuperarme.

- Me alegro que pienses así. Ahora vamos, subamos y arreglemos todo para mi partida. Saldré mañana en la mañana.

Y dicho esto, recogieron sus cosas y subieron a su suite. Ginny decidió ir de compras a un pequeño centro comercial cerca del hotel, para llevar algo de Italia como recuerdo. Al atardecer, Draco estaba arreglando todo para su cita de esa noche cuando tocaron a su puerta. Era Pansy. Draco se dispuso a cerrar su puerta inmediatamente pero Pansy fue más rápida y con su delgada figura se escabulló por el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco y logró entrar en la suite del mismo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para separar a Hermione y a Draco, al fin y al cabo ese era el plan. Pretendía hacer a un lado a Hermione, para quedarse ella con Draco y su hijo, quien era lo que menos le importaba, sólo lo usaba como medio para estar con él.

- Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Draco molesto y hastiado a la vez-.

- Vine a buscarte para dar un pequeño paseo. Hoy habrá luna llena y el cielo de Milán se ve bellísimo en esta ép…

- No iré a ningún lado contigo, puedes irte ya. –Dijo Draco cortante-.

- Draco por qué eres así conmigo? –Chilló Pansy con un tonito que Draco repugnó-.

- Puedes dejar de hablar así? Pansy entiéndelo. No quiero nada contigo, ni lo querré. Tendré que verte y hablarte puesto que no sé cómo eres la madre sustituta para mi hijo, por desgracia claro. Ahora vete.

- Draco… No entiendo qué…

- No tienes nada que entender salvo que te quiero lejos, sí? Ahora por favor vete que estoy muy ocupado. –Dijo Draco tomándola por el brazo derecho y llevándola hasta la puerta-.

- Draco. No te desharás tan fácil de mí. Nadie me rechaza Draco. Ni siquiera tú! –Y diciendo esto salió de la suite de Draco dando un portazo-.

- Maldita seas Parkinson. –Atinó a responder Draco cuando ésta salió ignorante de lo que sucedería afuera-.

- Oh..! Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! Si es la Sangresuc…

- Cállate Parkinson, mejor que recojas tus cosas, esta misma tarde sales de este hotel. Y ni te atrevas a rehusarte pues entonces las cosas serán peores para ti, y te demandaré por violación a mi derecho de admisión en este hotel. –Respondió Hermione seca y dejando a Pansy anonadada por la noticia que le había dado-.

- No puedes hacer eso Granger. Yo pagué por…

- No importa por lo que hayas pagado, se te devolverá el resto del dinero. Pero no estarás un momento más aquí. Ahora lárgate por favor, si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

- Wao… La sangresucia tiene poder.. Jaja, no me asustas Granger, mejor asústate tú, me quedaré con Draco y su hijo sabes? Ah… Y quizás con uno que venga en camino –Dijo tocándose el vientre-, acabo de estar con Draco, o no notaste que acabo de salir de su suite? –Dijo Pansy maliciosa y arrogantemente-.

- Vete ahora! –Gritó Hermione, molesta ya-.

- Adiós Granger. –Se despidió Pansy entrando al ascensor con un aire de triunfo en su cara. La cual no le duraría mucho-.

Si bien Pansy había hecho enojar a Hermione hasta su límite, también había logrado que le creyera menos a las cosas sin sentido que decía. Hermione sabía perfectamente que lo que le había dicho Pansy sobre estar con Draco era falso. Draco jamás estaría con ella de nuevo, la odiaba. Aún así se dirigió a la puerta de la suite de Draco y tocó suavemente.

- Sí? Oh… Herm… Eh… Pasa, quieres? O prefieres ir a la terraza? –Dijo Draco un poco asombrado por aquélla visita tan poco común-.

- Draco.. Yo… Eh.. Necesitamos hablar. –Dijo Hermione entrando y girándose para quedar justo enfrente de Draco-.

- Claro… Pero, qué hora es? Oh, son las 4 Herm… Estás bien?

- Sí, por supuesto. Yo sólo… Quería decirte que mandé a desalojar a Pansy… De verdad lo siento Draco pero no soportaba más un minuto con ella aquí. –Dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa-.

- Qué?? Eso es… Genial Herm..! Por Merlín gracias! Preciosa yo… No sé qué hacer con todo esto Hermie… Es tan… No sé si pueda, de verdad… Desearía hacer algo para evitar todo esto, para no tener que verla a ella de ahora en adelante, no sabes cuánto me gustaría que fueses tú la madre de mi hijo, no la sustituta, sino la verdadera.

- Draco… Yo… Está bien, todo pasará. No te digo que será fácil. Ambos sabemos lo que nos espera. Pero… Creo que podemos con esto no? Si estamos… Juntos, claro… -Dijo Hermione tímidamente y con una sonrisa pícara a la vez-.

- Herm… Eso, eso significa que…

- Sí Draco… Significa que estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, te apoyaré y ayudaré en esto, quiero que sepas que no estás solo.. Yo…También te amo Draco. No puedo dejar que hagas solo esto. Yo sé que no la quieres como madre sustituta, y también sé que quisieras cambiarla. Podemos hacer algo no crees?

- Algo como qué Herm?

- Pues… Viajar, ir a donde está Zarah y pues tratar de hacer otra selección. Aunque… Yo… -Dijo Hermione titubeando un poco-.

- Tú qué Herm? Qué pasa?

- Eh, pues… No es que me agrade mucho la idea de ayudarte con un hijo de una desquiciada no, y que no obstante sea Pansy su madre sustituta, pero yo puedo ayudarte, claro, si quieres..

- Herm! No sabes lo maravilloso que sería para mí… Yo… Te amo!! –Y diciendo tomó a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un abrazo con el que casi le rompe todos los huesos-.

- Dra… Draco! Jajaja… Por Merlín..! –Exclamó Hermione entre divertida y apenada-.

- Cómo lo tomó ella?

- Quién?

- Pansy, que la corrieras.

- Pues… No muy bien, si supieras lo que me dijo…

- Qué te dijo?

- Quieres saberlo no? –Dijo Hermione con una mirada intrigante y tomando a Draco y llevándolo hasta un sofá vinotinto que estaba cerca y sentándose a su lado-.

- Claro… Qué te dijo, vamos dime!

- Pues.. Dijo que se quedaría contigo Draco… Dijo que se quedaría contigo, con tu hijo y con…

- Con quién?? –Dijo Draco un poco desesperado ya-.

- Con uno que probablemente venga en camino, dijo que había estado contigo justo antes de salir de tu suite, me la encontré afuera Draco…

- Afff.! Qué le ocurre? Acaso no sabe a quién amo? Esa mujer está cada vez más loca… No sé de verdad cómo haré para quitármela de encima…

- Tranquilo, cuentas conmigo no?

- Claro… -Dijo mirándola dulcemente y tomando una de sus manos y dándole un suave apretón-.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, Draco le contó cómo había estado todos esos años sin ella y Hermione en alguno que otro momento dejaba soltar unas cuantas lágrimas por la emoción. Habían estado tan entretenidos que no se habían dado cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo y para cuando hubieron visto la hora Hermione se levantó sobresaltada puesto que ya era hora de ir a ayudar a Ginny con sus cosas, tal como habían quedado, para luego encontrarse de nuevo de nuevo con Draco en una cita que quizás ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

**Bieen.. Hasta aquí este cap..! Me dicen que les pareció... Y por fa, díganme si la seguirán hasta el final para tener más ánimos de escribir, pues realmente he estado malita.. ( Esperaré sus reviews..! No les prometo actualizar pronto porque no quisiera quedar mal otra vez... Además se acerca mi cumpleaños (el 16 de este mes Agosto) y tengo q planear algunas cosas así que quizás esté un poco ocupada, pero intentaré actualizar rápido si me lo piden.. Hasta proonto, se cuidan y pórtense bien.. Nos leemos pronto! Besos (K).. **


End file.
